Shape the World
by doujinshininjah
Summary: In a future where the world shapes you, how can individuality and imagination blossom? Will the resistance's newest recruit change the world, or will he fail and lose everything he ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

They say that the world's youth has the power to shape a better future. Now, we all know this to be true in a vague sense, but what if the future shaped the youth? Right now, the world was in a state of… well, you could call it order. Order that was too well organized, so organized in fact, that it oppressed all the people who came into contact with it. Kiku was just one of the many teenagers struggling to claim individuality in the system. His brother Yao had taught him that this system was for the best, but he could never help but feel that something was missing. That is, until one day, when he was walking home from school, he ran into the one person who would change his life.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kiku blinked and looked up… only to see what he thought was the most handsome god to ever bless the earth.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." The man held his hand out to help Kiku up. Kiku took it gratefully and dusted himself off once he was standing back up.

"Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before…"

"Oh, uh, well I usually take the bus but I missed it so I had to walk." The man nodded and watched as Kiku picked up his bag and the contents spilled out onto the sidewalk. Kiku cursed in Japanese and started throwing things into his bag as quickly as possible. The man stooped down and picked up a few papers containing Kiku's designs for plasma guns and sonic boots. Kiku made to grab them away, but the man held them high above his level and kept looking at them. After he was finished looking at them, he handed them back to Kiku.

"Those are pretty cool designs." The man bent down and whispered to him. "The resistance could really use those. You interested?" Kiku raised an eyebrow and whispered back.

"Resistance?" The man nodded.

"Yeah. Some of us people have had enough of this oppressive system and we're fighting to get back what the new rulers have taken from us. Including the genius that you have on those papers. We could really use someone with your kind of brains." Kiku nodded. He had his reasons for hating the system too. The 'mayor' had killed he and his siblings' parents, killed off all the scientists and artists, killed anyone who could possibly harm their 'perfect' system. Kiku just realized, he didn't like the system much. This was risky, and he had never been one to go against anything that Yao said was good, but he felt it a worthy cause. He nodded.

"Okay, just tell me what to do." The man smiled sleepily and stuck out his hand.

"Good choice. I'm Heracles, the leader of the 'Hearts' division of the resistance. Welcome." Kiku reached out as well and they shook hands, Heracles' hand lingering a little longer than needed. "Now you have a choice. You can come with me and live with my division in our HQ or you can go home and live with the system for a while until you finally get an assigned job." Kiku thought carefully.

Option one, he could go and be free to draw and design what he felt like, and have it be appreciated by whoever was in Heracles' division. People to praise him for being different, praise him for being smart enough to think of them, and really care about what he wanted.

Option two, he could go home and be under Yao's control once again. Being oppressed by the system and learning that his future was nothing but concrete and paperwork. He didn't want that.

"I… would like to come with you… but, how many others will be there?" Heracles blinked and started counting on his fingers.

"Uh, four not counting you or me." Kiku nodded.

"Less than I expected. Good, I'm sort of a shy person around people I don't know." Heracles smiled.

"You? I never would have guessed. Well then, follow me." Kiku followed him, his backpack stuffed with the things he'd eventually put together to help the people of his country regain what they had lost. Freedom. Heracles carefully lead him down a few alley ways and then pulled him close. "Don't worry; I won't do anything to you without your permission first. Hold tight and close your eyes, okay?" Kiku nodded and hugged Heracles' waist, closing his eyes and waiting for a change in…something. Truth is, he didn't feel anything change. "Kiku? You can open your eyes now." He did as he was told; opening his eyes to see that he was in a dimly lit room with nothing but a door and a standing lamp.

"Ready to meet most of my division?" Kiku nodded timidly and Heracles opened the door.

"Hey guys, I got a new recruit. He's real shy so don't be too rough with him. Yes, I'm looking at you Sadiq." Kiku heard a voice complain and Heracles opened the door to him. He stepped in carefully, clutching his backpack behind him with one hand and timidly waving with the other. Suddenly he was assaulted by a crushing hug, and pushed the mystery person away on reflex. When he looked over, he saw a boy about his age with pretty red-brown hair (with an odd curl sticking out to the side) and honey-chocolate colored eyes smiling happily.

"Hi there! I'm Veneziano Vargas. But you can call me Feliciano or Feli if it's easier." Kiku nodded and bowed slightly. A second man wearing a cloth over his head, bowed a little to him.

"Hello. I'm Gupta; it's nice to meet you." Kiku nodded and smiled a little at him. Gupta was quiet. He already liked him. The third man pulled Kiku's hand up and kissed the back. What the-… why was he wearing a mask?

"Good evening, I'm Sadiq Adnan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kiku had a strange feeling about him. He didn't seem as good as he acted. Kiku bowed to the three of them.

"Um, I'm Kiku Honda. You can just call me Kiku if you want though…" The three nodded and Gupta walked off, leaving him with the strange masked man and Feliciano.

"Oh, I'm so glad you decided to join us! You should meet Luddy; I think you guys would get along so well. You and him both don't like hugs!" He blinked at Feliciano's strange comment.

"It's not that I don't like hugs, I just prefer not to be touched without permission." Sadiq smirked.

"I get that. So where are you from?"

"Japan. I've been there all my life, save for one trip to Greece when I was little."

"Heh, that's funny. That's where Heracles is from. You know, you are the first person he's ever brought back without being given to him by the 'Cards' resistance base. He must have seen something in you. What makes you special kid?"

"He said that you guys could use my ideas. Here, I can show you a few…" He pulled out one of his sketches for a long range, double barrel rifle with exploding incendiary bullets that pulled apart into a plasma ray and handed it to Sadiq. (A/N: Yeah, I just invented that. LIKE A BOSS.) He studied it for a long time, analyzing every piece and where it went before handing it back.

"Well, as the division's engineer, I have to say that is pretty damn impressive. Maybe later you can show me your other ones?" Kiku nodded. Heracles walked back over and engaged in a heated staring contest with Sadiq. After Sadiq sighed and walked away, Kiku looked to Feliciano, who had a strange smirk on his face.

"What are smiling like that for?"

"Well, it seems like Heracles has dubbed you off limits to Sadiq. They don't have a stare down like that unless Heracles wants Sadiq to walk away from something. In this case, it was you. Oohhhh, I think Heracles likes you!" Feliciano pranced away, giggling about how it was cute and leaving Kiku blushing like crazy. Kiku gradually got accustomed to Sadiq through the day and realized that he really was flirting with him and Kiku rejected him every time without fail. When everyone started yawning, Heracles offered to show Kiku to what was going to be his room. Kiku nodded, offering a thank you and following obediently.

Heracles led him down a hallway that had many doors, most with the numbers on them either scratched off or missing. He stopped at the door labeled 'STAY OUT' and opened the door for Kiku to go in. He headed in, Heracles following behind him. The room itself was nearly perfect despite being in their gritty and dirty HQ. The bed was fairly large and fluffy-looking, next to a large window with a view of Earth… wait… Earth?

"Heracles, is that…?"

"Yeah, that's Earth. This base is a complete secret from everyone. We have devices that transport us from there to here and vice-versa. This room has the best view and you seem like a person to enjoy the natural beauty... Um, Veneziano usually cooks breakfast about nine and the kitchen and dining room is room eighteen. If you have any questions, my room is room twenty four. Uh, well… goodnight then Kiku." Kiku thanked him and bid him goodnight, then let him leave. He sat on the bed (which was just as fluffy as it looked) staring out the window at Earth. He thought it strange how Heracles was right about him liking natural beauty. Maybe they did have some type of mutual connection. Kiku secretly hoped so, after all, Heracles really was very handsome. He could only hope that Heracles liked guys too.

_-The next morning-_

Kiku woke up and looked around the room for a clock. He ran a hand through his hair, moving it just enough to see neon numbers across the room. 6:30. He got up and made his bed, then stretched and decided he could take a walk before everyone decided to get up and moving. He walked over to the little dresser on the opposite of the room to see if there may possibly be any clean clothes for him to wear, and to his sheer amazement, there were some nice yukatas neatly folded in the second drawer. Strange. He never told anyone that he liked to wear them when he wasn't in school. He passed it off as coincidence and changed into one, then walked out to view the stars through the larger window at the end of the hallway, near Heracles' room. The moon was full, and reflecting the beautiful sunlight from the angle he was at.

It seemed almost impossible that this was reality, looking out at Earth, the sun, and the moon all at the same time. He reached out and placed his fingertips on the cool glass, watching as a little fog built up around them. He smiled at it. He could remember before the system was in effect, his mother would tell him that the fog was the ice faeries seeking warmth. Now if only he could bring those times back, even if it was just him and Yao left. He heard a soft creak behind him and when he looked back, Heracles was standing a few feet away from him, bashfully holding his hands in his pockets and a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Kiku smiled just a bit more and held out his hand for Heracles to take, signaling that it was okay to move closer. Heracles cautiously took the hand, letting it guide him slowly to the window. "Hera-kun, you should still be asleep. What are you doing up so early?" Heracles blushed ever-so-slightly more at the affectionate nick-name.

"Um, I… uh…" Kiku giggled a little.

"It's fine, Heracles. You don't need to be so shy in my presence. I won't judge you." Heracles frowned. He liked Hera-kun much better.

"I was up anyway… I figured I'd look at the stars before everyone got up…"

"Hm, great minds think alike, huh?" Heracles nodded, squeezing Kiku's hand a little tighter. Kiku blushed in held a sleeve in front of his face to hide it in response, hoping that Heracles wouldn't give up because he was so shy. Unbeknownst to them, Sadiq had seen them on his way to the bathroom. Now, this is normally not something that would happen to Sadiq, but he was… jealous of Heracles. His whole life, Sadiq had always stolen the best things away from Heracles. All the girls he had liked, his food, his possessions, everything. But even before this, Sadiq had wanted Kiku. Not just as a one-night-stand either. He found himself falling a little fast for the new recruit, but Heracles had beaten him to it.

It seemed like Heracles and Kiku were made for each other from where Sadiq stood. They were physical opposites, Heracles being tanned and chiseled like a Greek sculpture, and Kiku short and pale and feminine as a boy could possibly get without being strange. It was… beautiful the way they seemed to fit perfectly there in the stars, as different as the sun and moon that lay before them. Sadiq continued his course to the bathroom, angry that he could get everything he wanted. Everything except Kiku.

Heracles was a totally different story however. He had been watching Kiku for months. Watching his every movement, memorizing the things he liked and disliked, and admiring him from far away. He wasn't quite a stalker though. He never intended to steal Kiku's hair from a brush, or take his clothes and smell them like a stalker would. He thought that was just strange. But when fate had decided to help him along, he could do nothing but rejoice that the gods had granted him the one object that he'd really wanted. Kiku was everything in his eyes. Perfection, purity, innocence, beauty, kindness, joy, love, all of them had the same name. Kiku.

Kiku didn't really know what to think. He liked Heracles, of course, and Sadiq was nice but strange. Something seemed off with him. He thought of Sadiq as a strange man. One who would go lengths to get what he wanted, if only he could find what he was really looking for. Kiku sorely hoped he wasn't what Sadiq was looking for. He stood staring out at the stars, wondering if this was really the time to think about such things. His thoughts were interrupted however, by one opening door. It was the one at the end of the hall that led to the gathering room he was in yesterday. Through the door stepped a large blonde man. He was tall and sturdily built, his golden hair slicked back to perfection and blue eyes set with determination. Heracles let go of his hand and he resisted the urge to snatch it back.

"Ludwig, you're back already? How was life on Earth?"

"It was awful. There are far too many people for my liking and much too orderly, even for a…" He raised his hands in an air quote, "'neat freak' like me."

"Well, you can either go take a quick nap before Veneziano wakes up to make food, or you can stay up and do what you like." Ludwig loosened his tie and smiled just barely, letting a tiny blush dust his cheeks.

"I think I'll go and take a quick nap, it's… been far too cold in my bed for the past week." Kiku looked confused. What did he mean by, 'cold in his bed'? Heracles noticed Kiku's strange look and decided to shed some light on the subject.

"That was Ludwig, the agent who has an undercover job on earth in our division. He and Veneziano are engaged. According to Veneziano, they have been together for about three years now." Kiku blinked. Engaged? Really? So, everyone on this ship must at least be comfortable with his…'type'.

"Wow, three years. They must really be in love to get engaged so quickly." Kiku sighed. "I hope I could love someone that much someday." He looked Heracles directly in the eye, trying to hint that he may be crushing on him. Heracles caught the eye contact and blushed lightly, looking away to avoid being embarrassed too much. Kiku giggled as his shyness and suggested he go back to bed and get some sleep before Veneziano woke up. Heracles agreed and the two parted ways, casting an affectionate glance at one another before going to catch a few last hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kiku woke next, it was eight thirty. He got up and found room eighteen, and upon entering, he smelt something very nice. If smelled delicious, like sugar and spices, like… what he imagined Italy might smell like. He found everyone chattering sleepily around the room, but Veneziano was nowhere to be seen. He decided Veneziano must be the division's cook. He took a seat next to Heracles, silently tracing drawings on the table in front of him until Heracles decided to talk to him.

"What are you drawing?" Kiku shrugged.

"Not sure, it was some type of cybernetic heart with guns I think."

"That sounds really cool. You should draw it on some paper next time so I can see it. Anyway, how did you sleep?"

"Very well, actually, thank you. How about you?"

"Decent, but I'm always cold for some reason." Kiku blushed a little.

"Maybe you should consider getting someone to sleep with you. It always helps." Heracles smiled a little bit and whispered to him.

"Are you offering?" Kiku blushed darkly and smiled just barely.

"Maybe…"

They were cut off by Veneziano's cheerful voice ringing through the dining room. "Food is done! I made cinnamon rolls and apple pastries, I hope you guys like them!" He set a large tray of the hot sweets on the table in front of everyone and they took what they wanted (Sadiq taking the most, an armful of about five). Kiku took a pastry and returned to his room. He had never been a fan of eating in front of others. After he started eating his pastry, he heard a knock on his door. When he answered, it was Sadiq. He let him in, and they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why'd you run off Kiku? Everyone looked pretty hurt that you left without saying anything."

"I'm sorry, but I have never been one to eat in front of so many people." Sadiq nodded.

"That explains it. Why are you so shy? You are near perfect when it comes to manners compared to the people here."

"I don't know. I guess it's just the way I am." Sadiq nodded and lifted the white mask from his face and set it on his head, then began to eat the cinnamon roll he had left. Kiku was seriously surprised. Sadiq was… actually very good looking under his mask. He had light brown eyes that had a hint of reflective gold around the outside and a very calm, soft look about him. Very different from what he looked like with the mask. Sadiq caught Kiku's stare and smiled a little at him.

"What are you looking at?" Kiku blushed and stuttered an apology. "No need to be so formal and stuff. I knew you'd be surprised, but I didn't think you'd stare. What do you think?"

"I-I don't know… I suppose you look different from what I had imagined… better." Sadiq smiled more.

"Well, that's good to know. Now, we should get back to the dining room before Heracles has a fit and starts worrying about you." Kiku nodded, Sadiq put him mask back on, they finished the food and returned to the room to find Heracles pacing the floor furiously.

"Kiku, where did you go? You just left without saying anything…" Heracles saw Sadiq behind him and they engaged in a staring contest again. This time, Sadiq seem to be staring back at Heracles more aggressively. Sadiq was still first to walk away though. Kiku frowned. Why did they do this? Kiku began to feel like it was his fault for messing up whatever they had going before he had come. He decided he should just step away for a little while and draw something to calm himself.

"Heracles, I'm going to my room. Could you, maybe make sure I'm not followed? I'd kind of like to be alone at the moment…" Heracles frowned and nodded. Why would Kiku want to be alone? Wasn't it too quiet alone? Did he not like him?

Kiku went to his room and retrieved his pack of white paper from his backpack and lay on his bed. For about thirty minutes, he just sat there and drew random things, ending in three different versions of an anime Heracles and some type of C-4 heart bomb. He decided it was about time to stop drawing and go see what everyone else was up to, so he grabbed the bomb design and stuffed it into his Yukata's secret pocket before going to the gathering room.

To his surprise, everyone was gathered in a circle around Heracles, who was holding a paper and staring angrily at it. Veneziano was the first to notice him in the room

"Hey Kiku. We just got new orders! That means a few of us will be going to Earth for a mission. Heracles hasn't said anything about it since it arrived though…" He and Veneziano walked back over and Heracles looked ready to say what he needed to.

"Kiku, you have your first mission today. You and Sadiq have been assigned to go down and C-4 the main office building in our division. You have until four this afternoon to plant the explosive and return. Good luck." Kiku was surprised to get orders so early, but accepted them anyway. He still couldn't understand Heracles frustration though. Before he left off, he wanted to ask him what was bothering him.

"Heracles? Are you okay?" The Greek was reluctant, but figured he had a little time before Sadiq was ready.

"No, I'm not. Kiku, Sadiq has taken everything from me since I was little. I don't want him to take you too…" Kiku blushed. Heracles was worried about him liking Sadiq more? Well, so far Kiku was having no trouble brushing Sadiq off in favor of Heracles. He really had no reason to be worried.

"Hera-kun, please, don't worry. I am not interested in him at all. I-In fact… I… I much prefer you over him."

"You do? Well, that's a first for me. People have always preferred him. Well, thank you for putting my mind at ease Kiku. And, if it's worth anything to you, I much prefer you to anyone." Kiku smiled a little and blushed darker, offering a quiet giggle as a response.

Heracles liked the way Kiku giggled. It was so cute, he thought he might have exploded due to cuteness overload. He wanted to hear it again, but he'd have to wait until later to do that because Sadiq finally came into the front room to join them.

"Alright, I'm ready. Kiku, are you going to use my transporter or do you have your own."

"Yours, sorry."

"No problem. Alright, well, we should get going if we intend to be back by four. Come on Kiku." Kiku nodded to Sadiq.

"Well, wish me luck Hera-kun. I'll see you later." He walked over to Sadiq and they transported out. Heracles was thrilled. Kiku had used the nick-name in front of Sadiq, hopefully that would make him jealous. He wanted everyone to know that Kiku wanted him over Sadiq.

**-Down on Earth-**

As soon as they were on Earth, they headed to the building and walked through the lobby, being stopped by a security guard once (keyword, _once_) for Sadiq's mask. Sadiq managed to loop the video feed in the lobby from the elevator and they headed down into the second basement to plant the C-4. Sadiq didn't know how to plant C-4, so Kiku had to do it for him.

"Alright, blasting cap goes here… alright… okay, it's set. All we have to do is ignite it." Sadiq nodded, they exited the building and Kiku handed the remote to him. Sadiq had the detonator in one hand, the transporter in the other and pressed the button to blow the building up. The bottom of the building exploded, pieces of concrete and rebar flying in every which direction. Sadiq pulled Kiku close and hit the transporter button, sending them back to the front room of HQ.

Heracles was waiting, pacing the floor nervously awaiting Kiku's return. As soon as They came back, Heracles rushed to Kiku.

"Kiku, are you okay? How did it go? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Heracles, calm down. I'm fine. Our mission was successful." Truthfully, Heracles couldn't care less about the mission or not. He just wanted to know that Sadiq hadn't hurt Kiku, or let him get hurt, or touch him in any way.

"Good. I'm glad you're alright." Sadiq scoffed.

"Stop bothering Kiku, Heracles. He's fine. You think I'd really let him get hurt under my supervision?"

"Yes. You are too careless." Heracles took Kiku's hand and led him out of the room and to their spot at the end of the hall. "Sorry for dragging you away from him, Kiku. I don't like being near him for too long." Kiku nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it was the best thing to do at the moment. Hera-kun, were you… really that worried about me?"

"Of course. Sadiq is reckless and you are too fragile. He could get you hurt easily and I wouldn't be able to handle knowing you got hurt under my watch." Kiku blushed and looked down.

"You worry too much Heracles, I will be fine. Besides, it will only be my fault for getting in the way if I get hurt."

"Kiku, you don't understand my point. I lo-...like you a lot, and it would crush me if you got hurt because I was careless and let you go on a mission that was dangerous." He reached to take Kiku's hand again, this time letting his fingers slip between Kiku's and lock securely together with them. Kiku tried to protest by pulling his hand away, but Heracles' grasp was too strong. Public display of affection really wasn't his thing.

"Hera-kun… I, I really like you too, but can we continue this in my room? I have never been one for showing affection in public…" Heracles agreed and followed Kiku to his room, where they sat on the bed as Kiku and Sadiq had, only Heracles sat a little closer to him. "Hera-kun, Sadiq has told me that you worry for me, and now that I see you do, I am wondering why. Would you explain this to me?" Heracles nodded.

"Kiku, I really don't mean to creep you out or anything, honest. But I think you deserve to know. I have watched you for a little over a year now, staying close to you and memorizing your every move. I don't stalk you, or take your clothes, or your hair or anything like that, but I do watch you. When I first saw you, I couldn't look away. You are so beautiful, like the goddess Aphrodite, and you move with such purpose and grace, I like to think that you are as close to perfection as a human gets. As I started coming to Earth to see you more, I gradually learned that we are a lot alike and this developed into something strange… I know you will think this too early, but it had developed into longing and love. I wanted to talk to you, to hold you close and kiss you, and to one day marry you. I only worry so much about you because now that I have you close, I am afraid to lose you." Kiku currently clutched a pillow to his chest, blushing harder than he ever had and a strange feeling in his heart. It felt as if it were swelling, being filled to the brim with affection by Heracles' golden words.

"You… you l-love me? But I… Heracles, I… I might love you too." Kiku covered his mouth with the pillow, hoping it would erase the words he had just spoken. Heracles looked as if he had just had all his life wishes granted at the same time. Kiku might love him back. It was hope. Hope held those words high above his head, bringing them to the sunlight and illuminating them like a dream.

"You might? Really? Kiku I… I don't know what to say except, if you ever do decide to love me, I will love you unconditionally and until the end of time and beyond."

"Heracles… I…"

"You don't have to love me back. Kiku, I want what makes you happy, and if that means you not loving me back then it's okay."

"BUT I DO LOVE YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You… Kiku…I… do you… really mean that?" Kiku held the pillow tight, trying to cover his blushing face with it.

"Mphmm." Heracles tilted his head in confusion and Kiku stuttered a quick, "Yes." And hid his face back in the pillow.

"Well then why are you hiding?"

"I am unused to this kind of affection. I… have never really loved anyone." Heracles' eyes widened in surprise and he leaned a little closer.

"So, you've never kissed anyone? Or hugged them? Or anything?"

"Nope."

"Can I be your first kiss?" Kiku swore to himself right there that he was the brightest shade of red to ever grace the visible spectrum of light.

"I… Hera-kun I don't know if I'm ready for that… what if I'm no good at it? What if you don't like kissing me?"

"Kiku, I'm not worried about you being good at it. I mean, it would be your first kiss so of course you aren't going to be the best, and believe me, I'll love every second that our lips are connected. The issue of you being ready or not, is up to you. I won't push you or make any advancement until you're ready." Kiku nodded.

"Well…w-what if I w-wanted you to k-kiss me now?" Heracles cupped Kiku's face in one hand and pulled him close, to where they could feel the other's breath but not touching yet.

"I would honor that request. I only want you to have what you want." Kiku slid a little closer and let the pillow fall back to the bed.

"I want you to kiss me then." Heracles did exactly as he said he would. He pulled Kiku close and connected their lips, hearing Kiku gasp slightly at the new feeling. After a few moments, Kiku started to respond, letting human instinct guide his lips perfectly against Heracles'. A few seconds in, Heracles' tongue prodded Kiku's bottom lip and Kiku slowly opened his mouth for him, letting their tongues fight playfully for dominance until Heracles won. The Greek prodded and memorized every little piece of Kiku's mouth, still feeling a spark of wonder at the feeling of kissing him. After they couldn't breathe, Kiku reluctantly pulled away. "Um…" Heracles smiled at him.

"Are you dead sure you've never kissed anyone?"

"Hai. Why do you ask?"

"Because, that was probably the best kiss I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing." Kiku blushed and smiled,

"Really?"

"Really. Now, I have to go remind Feliciano to make dinner for everyone. If I don't remind him, he'll just make tons of pasta for himself." Heracles placed a chaste kiss to Kiku's lips before leaving. Kiku's thoughts were exploding into fireworks. He'd never felt anything near that wonderful before, and he loved every second of it. He wasn't sure if it was because he was kissing Heracles, or because Heracles was kissing him, but he did know that he couldn't wait to do it again. He lay back onto his bed, pulling the pillow back over and clutching it to his chest and he sighed. Kiku wondered if this was what love felt like.

Heracles could hardly stand straight. He and Kiku were having the same thoughts, except Heracles had the urge to bounce off the walls and scream into the empty space. He couldn't believe he actually got to kiss Kiku so early in their relationship, and he was such a great kisser that Heracles just wanted to kiss his beautiful lips until they collapsed from lack of oxygen. He found Veneziano and Ludwig in the kitchen flirting shamelessly over a glass rose that Ludwig had secretly made. Veneziano welcomed him into the kitchen, and asked him what he needed.

"I wanted to remind you to make dinner for everyone in a little while, that's all."

"Oh, okay. I'll make it at eight, so make sure you're hungry."

"Alright. I'll be going now…" Veneziano peeked out the door, watching as Heracles cautiously entered Kiku's room instead of his own. He giggled. He knew they had something, even when they thought they didn't. Ludwig supported his creepy-couple-stalker ways. He knew Veneziano had a sixth sense when it came to love and apparently Kiku and Heracles had something that nobody else could see.

"Kiku?" Heracles entered the room to find that Kiku had fallen asleep, head on one pillow and other clutched tightly to his chest. His gorgeous lips upturned into a little smile and breathing so softly you might have though he was dead at first glance. He made his way over and lay next to Kiku, not touching him at all but just looking at him. Gods he was so perfect. To Heracles, Kiku was perfection personified. His eyes big and dark, but sparkled in the right lights, his lips, sakura pink and as soft as a baby kitten's fur, his cheeks, full without being pudgy and blushed innocently at the slightest vocalization of affection. So perfect. Without thinking, Heracles let his eyes slip closed and he fell asleep.

A few minutes later and outside the hall, Sadiq was walking to the front room and decided he should see what Kiku was up to. He peeked in, only to find Kiku cuddled securely into Heracles' arms and both smiling slightly. That did **not** make him very happy. He decided that it would be in his best interest to make his move soon, or Kiku would surely continue to love Heracles. He walked back out, closing the door quietly and walked back to his room. He had a plan, and Kiku would be his…

**-7:30, half-hour before dinner-**

Kiku was the first to wake from the nap, noting almost immediately that he was being held in place by something. He looked up to find that the 'something' was his beloved Heracles. Snuggling back into the arms a little, he happened to notice that the clock read seven-thirty-one. He got up and began to change, thinking Heracles was still asleep.

He wasn't.

Heracles had awoken the moment Kiku left his arms. He turned over right after that and found himself looking at a half-dressed Kiku and a fluttering in his stomach. His head told him that it was wrong to watch him undress; his heart told him not to look until they were closer, and his gut just kept saying _**'try not to get a nosebleed'.**_ He turned away, staring at the ceiling until Kiku finally caught notice that he was awake. Kiku offered him a small smile and walked back over to the bed and sat down next to him, fully clothed and rested.

"I see you're awake. How did you sleep?" Heracles sat up and brushed his curly brown hair away a little.

"Perfectly. I haven't slept that good since before I joined the resistance. Oh, you changed."

"Hai, I did. I wasn't sure what time dinner was at though…" Heracles glanced at the clock. 7:40.

"Eh, we have about twenty minutes."

"We can talk until dinner, I mean, unless you have things to do…" Heracles smiled and pulled Kiku close, their lips almost brushing together.

"I know something a lot more fun than talking." Kiku giggled shyly and kissed him chastely. "You're so cute Kiku. I hope you know I love you."

"I do. I love you too."

"I feel like I melt into goo when you say that."

"Really? I can't have a puddle for a boyfriend." Heracles laughed.

"I'm sure we can work it out. After all, you are a very smart person and you'd come up with something to make it work."

"You think too much of me. I'm not that smart but I think I would make it work. After all, this is love."

"Indeed it is. I'm glad too, I've never felt like this for anyone else Kiku. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to kiss you."

"I don't mind, as a matter of fact." Heracles leaned down, brushing their lips together. Kiku sighed into it, so glad to have the warm feeling in his stomach back. After all, he hated being cold and having a nice warm feeling did help. Heracles pulled Kiku onto his lap, hearing a gasp from the other when he did so and pulled away so that they were still close but not kissing.

"Hera-kun…" Kiku was back to blushing cutely behind his yukata's sleeve.

"Kiku, you should probably slide off of me before my self-control fails." Kiku blushed at the idea. But he decided that Heracles needed to be teased a little and slid around so that he was straddling him.

"What? Why would it fail?" Heracles blushed slightly and leaned back as Kiku leaned closer until he was laying down with Kiku hovering over him.

"Eh, Kiku…" Before he had a chance to say much more, Kiku leaned down and kissed him. Heracles lost it. He had been holding in what he was about to do, but Kiku's teasing snapped it. He pulled Kiku down onto himself and wrapped one arm around his waist and his free hand started at his back and felt all the way down to his butt. OH MY… Heracles had wanted to do this for such a long time and now that Kiku actually let him, it felt a million times better than what it felt like in his dreams. Then there was a knock at the door. Kiku, of course, was immediately spooked and jumped off of him. Heracles glared angrily at the door. Whoever was behind it was going to get it for ruining his sexy-time. He got up off of Kiku's bed and opened the door.

Sadiq stood there, arms crossed and sneering. Heracles resisted the urge to punch him in Kiku's presence and asked him what he wanted.

"I was wondering where you and Kiku were since nobody's seen you guys for a while. Also, Veneziano says that dinner is done and he wanted me to come get you guys."

"Oh. Kiku, food is done." Kiku got up off the bed, setting his yukata straight and brushing his hair down.

"I suppose we should get going then, Hera-kun." Heracles nodded and took Kiku's hand before they walked to the dining room. Sadiq watched them from behind, how their fingers sat perfectly together, how Kiku seemed to lean toward him every time he was complemented, how they were just so damn perfect together. He hated that. Why couldn't he get the one thing he was sure that really belonged to him?

They entered the dining room and immediately, all of them were assaulted by the thick smell of spices and tomatoes. Heracles sighed. Looks like Veneziano made pasta again. Kiku looked rather intrigued though so Heracles led him to the table and they sat waiting for Veneziano to come out. When he finally did come out, he was giggling like crazy and blushing slightly. He set a huge pot of pasta on the table and scurried back into the kitchen. Everyone in the dining room assumed that Ludwig was in there too, since he was the other one not at the table. Ignoring that fact, everyone started getting pasta. As usual, Kiku insisted that he eat alone and in his room, but Heracles only gave in when Kiku agreed to let him come. They ate quietly in his room, took care of the dishes, and ended up going to Heracles' room. Kiku liked the look of his room, it was nicely organized and had a big window like his. Heracles' bed was what threw him off though. Kiku's bed was a fair size, fluffy and perfect and Heracles' bed was the exact opposite. It was fairly small and looked like it was a piece of worn-out wood with a blanket thrown over it. He suddenly felt really sad for not asking Heracles to sleep with him in the other room sooner.

"Heracles, do you actually sleep on this?"

"Yeah. It gets really cold and makes my back hurt, but I couldn't let you sleep here so I moved my things to this room."

"Why did you move here? Isn't there better rooms?"

"No. This is the only other room that has a bed. We usually don't get many recruits so I didn't plan for bringing the one I loved here."

"Heracles, grab your things. You're moving to my room with me."

"What? Are you sure? What if everyone starts asking questions?"

"Then you can tell them that I said so and we're dating. Now, get your things and I'll be in our room." Kiku walked out and went back to their room. Heracles was left smiling in the room and gathering up his little things from around it. Kiku had said it was _their _room. Not just his, but both of theirs. **Ours.** He liked that coming from Kiku. He picked up the rest of his stuffed cat toys and went to _their _room. Kiku was laying on his belly on the bed drawing; his yukata had ridden up to just above his knees. He set the box of things down and lay down next to him.

"Whatcha drawing now?"

"You. I've drawn a crazy amount of you as a chibi, and I'm trying my hand at drawing you as detailed anime this time. So far, it's not bad." He pushed his paper and the book he was using as a surface toward Heracles. The Greek stared at the incomplete drawing of him. He liked the way he looked in anime. That and he loved Kiku's amazing artwork. He pushed it back to Kiku.

"I love it. Do a really look that sleepy though?" Kiku giggled.

"Hai. You always look sleepy to me. Maybe that's just me though. I'll finish this later." He picked up the book and put it on the desk, then went back and lay down on the bed again. Heracles moved close and set his head on Kiku's stomach.

"Kiku, how did you get so amazing?"

"What? I'm not amazing."

"Oh yes you are. You can draw and you're smart and you're beautiful and you can't do anything wrong." Kiku threaded his fingers through Heracles' hair.

"I can draw, yes. I'm smart, sure. Beautiful? I never thought so. And I can do plenty of things wrong."

"So far, the only thing I've seen you do wrong is trip into me. And that… that wasn't wrong was it?"

"No, actually, that was possibly the best thing I've ever done." Heracles blushed and lifted himself to give Kiku a kiss. Soon, they were making out like they had been before dinner when Sadiq interrupted them.


	4. Chapter 4

Things quickly progressed and soon the two of them were half-naked on the bed and breathing heavily. Heracles didn't do anything with him yet for fear of his reaction. Besides, he felt no reason to make things progress quicker. Their relationship was perfect to him at the moment, they could kiss without it being awkward and Kiku was opening up to him bit-by-bit. It felt so perfect to have Kiku by his side. So there they lay, in _their _bed, together in an almost sinfully blissful moment. When they reduced to cuddling, Kiku figure it'd be okay to start a conversation.

"Heracles, you know so much about me, so why not tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure, just things I don't know I guess."

"Okay, well, from birth I was raised in Greece by my mother whom I loved very much. When I was eleven, she died of tuberculosis and I was left alone until the founder of the resistance took me in and honed my skills so I could become a leader. Right now, I only lead this division but I'm sure I'll get somewhere in the future. Sadiq is my step-brother if you can believe that, his dad and my mom married a year before she died and he and I never really agreed on anything so it made the family somewhat strained. I've been taking care of him, even though he's the older one, since his dad died when I was thirteen. He took everything from me and I finally just stopped caring and went down to earth to watch people carry on. About a year-and-a-half ago, I finally saw you. I'm pretty sure you know where things go from there."

"Yes, I do. So, what about your personal interests? You know that I like to draw and such but what are your interests?"

"Well, I love cats and sculpting. My favorite food is probably _Dakos_, my favorite color is probably the color of chocolate, I love sleeping and sunshine, I've never been one for talking and I like alcohol, but I don't drink often because I've been told that I'm forceful when I'm drunk."

"Wow. You're a pretty simple person, but I guess that's why I love you."

"Well I'm glad I am the way I am then, because I probably couldn't live without you." Kiku giggled hiding his mouth with his hand again.

"I'm sure you could but it would be a sad existence." He cuddled further into Heracles' chest. "You know, I thought I'd be alone forever before I came here. I guess I was just waiting to be rescued."

"So I am your knight in shining armor? Do I get a white horse?"

"Yes you are and no you don't."

"Aww, well at least I get to save the princess, right Kiku?" Kiku kissed him.

"Of course. But, I wasn't aware princesses could be male."

"Now they can. Oh my goodness, one day if we ever get married, will you wear a dress?" Kiku blushed.

"Heracles I only have to ask you one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Then I suppose so, but I will pick it out. And you can't complain." Heracles smiled.

"Fine. But I hope you know that you just agreed to marry me in the future."

"No I didn't. You said **if** and you also didn't propose properly."

"Aww, you always have to ruin my happy moments."

"Don't worry Heracles, one day I'm sure we'll get married but until then you can tell me all your daydreams about it."

"Can I tell you one now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Well, I've had this one since a month or two after I started watching you. It was you and me and my twelve cats sitting on a beach in Greece, and my cat Corporal caught a fish. She brought it to me and you told me that it was cursed. I didn't believe you and the fish turned into a huge demon. The demon reached out and grabbed you, but dropped you into the water because you were such a pure being that you burned his hand. I dived in after you to save you, but the demon ate me and then laughed. He said 'You will never save him and he will never forgive you!' and then he swam back into the sea." Kiku had a rather distressed look on his face.

"Heracles, you know that things like that usually depict either things you feel or things that may happen in the future right?"

"I'm going to be eaten?"

"No, I mean….uh let's see… Well even if you don't know it, you may feel that you cannot protect me from such things. Or, in the future, the demon's words may be telling you that you were unable to do something or did something wrong and that I would not forgive you for it." Heracles sat up.

"I'm… going to hurt you?"

"It is not certain, Heracles; it is just something I learned as a child."

"But, I don't want to hurt you Kiku." He lay back over Kiku, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "Kiku, you'll forgive me… right? Please forgive me." Kiku wrapped his arms around Heracles' neck.

"Heracles, I will always forgive you. I do love you after all." Heracles lifted up and pressed their lips together tightly.

"Kiku, I love you. Will you… promise me that when you feel that you are ready, you will marry me? I don't want any doubt that you are mine." Kiku considered this thought carefully. Would he ever love anyone as much as he loved Heracles? No, definitely not. Would anyone else love him as much as Heracles did? He didn't think so. Would Heracles be happy with a person who could not give him children or show affection openly in public? He wasn't sure. So he thought he'd ask.

"Heracles, are you sure you want me? I… could not give you what a woman can. I cannot give you children, or anything of the sort, I am not even comfortable with showing affection in public…"

"Kiku, I am not worried about you giving me children or showing affection to me in public. If we decide that we want kids, we can adopt. And I don't care if you don't show affection to me in public because I know you will show it to me when we are alone. Kiku you are everything I've ever wanted. Let me love you."

"Then, when I feel the time is right, I will marry you. We will show the world how love can overcome any circumstance." Heracles leaned down and kissed him again, letting the kiss act as a distraction for his hand that made its way down from Kiku's side, down to the side of his butt, and down his thigh. Kiku's leg automatically pushed into his hand and it ghosted over the skin and up to where Kiku's hardened member stood waiting for its attention. Heracles began to stroke it, feeling Kiku moan softly into his mouth and his arms tighten. He pulled away from the kiss to look at Kiku's face. It was blushing considerably, his lips trembled from the abrupt ending of their kiss and his eyes begged for more. The painfully hard Kiku pulled him down so they were pressed flush against one another. At this, Heracles blinked with surprise. He wasn't aware that Kiku could be so demanding, but he liked it. He moved, letting his kisses trail down from Kiku's neck, leading downward to his chest and down to plant kisses at his hips. Heracles was delighted to learn that Kiku didn't wear underwear under his long yukata. Kiku suddenly withdrew his arms and pushed Heracles away a little.

Heracles felt a little hurt by Kiku's move, but he sat up and crossed his legs, awaiting what he hoped was going to be an explanation. Instead, Kiku moved his legs and pushed him back onto the pillows. He raised an eyebrow, questioning silently what Kiku might be doing. He opened his mouth to ask what Kiku what he was doing but was silenced with a kiss. Kiku only whispered a quiet, "This is what you want." into his ear before unzipping and pulling his pants off. Heracles got where this was going now, and he was sure Kiku was going to need help. He got out from under Kiku and went to his box of things at the other side of the room. At the very bottom, was a little bottle of lube and he plucked it out and handed it to Kiku before laying back down for him.

Kiku looked utterly lost on what to do with it. Heracles took pity on the poor virgin and took the bottle from him, slicking his fingers up with the viscous liquid as soon as it was open. Kiku looked at him, a mix of fear and wonder etched on his face.

"Don't worry; this is for your own good." Kiku nodded and lifted himself up as Heracles reached around behind him and pulled him down. "It's easier at this angle." He relaxed onto Heracles' body, letting his legs spread just slightly more on either side of the Greek. Heracles reached under the yukata (Kiku still had the sleeves on for some weird reason) and prodded around Kiku's _amazing _backside, feeling around for the tightened ring of muscle he couldn't wait to get his cock into. When he found it, he teased it a little before letting the first finger make its way into the tight space.

Kiku tightened his grip on Heracles' shoulders. He'd never had anything inside him like this before and he found it uncomfortable. He bit his lip a little as the second finger pressed in, a little bit of pain mixing in with the uncomfortableness. Heracles kept kissing his head, assuring him that it was alright. The pain subsided after a few moments of his hole being stretched accordingly and a third finger felt it's way in. With this one came the tiniest hint of pleasure, the friction of Heracles lightly thrusting fingers inside him made him bite his lip a little harder. One of the fingers stretched up farther and brushed against something that made Kiku let forth the smallest of moans. Heracles smiled and let Kiku sit back up onto his waist.

Kiku's eyes took on a hint of lust as he gazed down at Heracles, and he smirked. The Greek took hold of Kiku's hips gently as he pulled up and set himself down gently onto the cock. It hurt, a lot. Kiku's eyes watered and he closed them tight. Heracles knew Kiku would not be able to handle the pain if he was in this position and had to deny him control this once. He flipped them again, keeping inside Kiku whilst he did so. The position switch was so sudden that Kiku latched onto Heracles shoulders for safety.

"Sorry Kiku, but it'll be easier on your body to do it this way. I know you like control, but I don't want you to hurt any more than necessary."

"I-If you say it'll hurt less than I'm okay with it. But you'll… you'll be gentle with me, right?"

"Of course! I would never be too rough with you, after all, you are going to be my wife one day and I don't want you ruined for our honeymoon." Kiku blushed deeply.

"E-Eh, o-okay. You, um, you can move now…" Heracles nodded and started his rhythm, first starting slow and gradually increasing as he felt the need for Kiku's body increase. From his point of view, Kiku seemed to be enjoying it too. And he was. Kiku was meeting his thrusts, digging his fingernails into Heracles' back, and gasping the Greek's name with each breath. As they reached their peak, Heracles snatched up Kiku's neglected member and stroked him in time. This is when Kiku lost it. He moaned into the hot air as he released into Heracles' hand. Within a few more thrusts, Heracles came too and rode out the orgasm before pulling out and flopping beside Kiku, whom immediately cuddled up to him and yawned. He pulled Kiku close and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Kiku."

"I love you too Hera-kun."

"Alright, you need sleep now. Goodnight αγάπη."

"Goodnight." They both fell asleep soon after this, letting the Turkish terror outside their door to finally snap. He had had enough. He needed to sabotage this relationship now or he would have to kill Heracles and that was not going to please Kiku at all. He looked around the hallway before stepping into his room and pulling out his messaging device. He held it to his ear and waited for an answer.

"Bonjour?"

"Hey, Francis! It's Sadiq, listen, you know how you owe me that favor? Yeah, well, I need you to do something for me."


	5. Chapter 5

Kiku woke up first, blinking his bleary eyes to try and figure out where he was. The first thing he saw was a naked and very muscled chest. Heracles. He smiled and snuggled into it, letting out a low purr on accident. Unbeknownst to him, Heracles was awake and he blinked at the purr.

"That was sexy. Why didn't you do that last night?" Kiku blushed darkly and looked up at him.

"Hera-kun! Y-You're awake!"

"Yup. I was just waiting for you to wake up before I went off to take a shower. I didn't want you to wake up to an empty bed. Believe me, that is not a good feeling."

"I wouldn't think so. Thank you for this though."

"Anything for you. So, do you want to come wash up with me? It'd be easier considering you can't walk."

"What? I can walk just fine!" Heracles got up out of the bed and stood by it.

"You go ahead and try and you'll see what I mean." Kiku slipped out of the blankets and went to stand up, but tripped and cried out at the insane amount of pain in his lower body. Heracles caught him and lifted him into warm arms. "See? So, what do you say?"

"I say thank you for catching me and yes I'd love to come with you, but please let me put my yukata back on before we leave this room."

"No problem." He set Kiku back down onto the bed and let him get dressed as best he could and then lifted him up again and carried him to the shower. Kiku nuzzled his neck as they walked. Heracles set him down briefly to get the water running and then helped him stand so that he could wash himself off and get the cum out of his ass because Heracles warned him that it shouldn't be in there too long. After this, Kiku went off to see if any food had been made and Heracles returned to the room. As soon as he entered, something blocked his vision and he saw black before being knocked out by some unknown force. When he awoke, he blinked a few times and looked over to the side to see where he was. What he saw though, was the last things he had ever wanted to see.

One: A large blonde man, completely naked, and hovering over him. Upon examining this a little more clearly, he found that he was naked as well.

Two: Kiku was in the doorway, holding his preciously dainty hands to his mouth and shaking his head.

"Kiku? What…?" The blonde man smirked at him and then turned and headed out of the room, winking at Heracles at the last second. Kiku caught this and looked back to Heracles.

"Who was that? Why… why were you both nude? I… Heracles… what's going on?" He rushed over to Kiku and embraced him.

"I don't know who it was, I don't know why I'm nude, I'm… I'm so confused…"

"Why? You… didn't do anything with him… did you?"

"NO! I would never do that to you Kiku, I love you far too much for that. Please, you have to believe me. I love you." Kiku looked skeptical. He looked hurt, worried, sad, and angry all at the same time.

"I… I don't know Heracles… Are you sure you didn't do anything with him?"

"I can't remember anything from after we got out of the shower until you saw me. It's just one big blank spot."

"What? You can't remember? Heracles… that sounds… a little like an excuse. You… wouldn't lie though. I know you that much." Heracles smiled and kissed Kiku's forehead.

"Thank you Kiku, you don't know how much your trust means to me. Now, I think I'll find my clothes and then take a nap."

"Alright. Um, I suppose I'll just go find something else to do then…"

"You aren't going to nap with me?" The Greek looked a little crestfallen. Usually Kiku would have jumped at the chance to take a nap with him.

"But, I um… I suppose I could if you want me to." Heracles sighed. It hadn't broken them up, but what happened had just made everything very awkward. Kiku was just afraid that Heracles wanted someone else now and that he wasn't good enough.

"Kiku, come here." Kiku stepped up to him and the larger man captured him in a tight embrace. He stroked Kiku's hair until he was trembling. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Usually you would be happy to take a nap with me. Is it because of what happened earlier?"

"Well… yes and no. I-I am just not sure of myself. I don't want you to lose interest in me and this morning did not help my way of thinking." Heracles kissed the top of his head and pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.

"Kiku, I will never lose interest in you. I can assure you of that. You are my little γατάκι and I love you with all my heart. You are my one and only."

"Heracles… don't over do it."

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose you. It took me forever to even try and talk to you."

"You know, if you had been watching me more closely then you should have known that I would be more afraid to talk to you than you would to me."

"I know, I just didn't want to scare you off by saying the wrong thing. One such as me doesn't know how to approach someone of your status."

"Status?"

"Kiku, you are eighty times higher than me in brains, looks, and everything else. You have status."

"…Okay. Well then, you take your nap. I'm going to go see if I can find some things to make my guns from."

"Oh okay. I'll see you at lunch then my love. Be careful when you're putting those guns together, I'll never forgive Sadiq If you get hurt."

"What? When did he get into this conversation?"

"He didn't. I just like to blame things on him." Kiku shook his head and gave Heracles one last kiss before seeking out help to find materials. He wondered around until he heard Sadiq's voice come from a closet. He figured he shouldn't be doing this, but he leaned close to listen in on what was going on.

"Francis! This is bad! How could it not work? I need them broken up, quick, or Kiku will never be mine! It didn't even make the relationship awkward…" Kiku picked up on a second voice that had a heavy French accent.

"Mon ami, don't stress so much! We will make him yours in time, but you 'ave to let it go for now." Kiku furrowed his brows confusedly. Sadiq wanted to break he and Heracles up to get him? He found no sense in that. He thought that if you really loved someone, you only wanted what made them happy and being with Heracles made Kiku happy. Sadiq's reasoning was faulty. Like the reasoning of a child.

"Francis, you don't understand! I need Kiku! He's like the little piece of Earth that calls out to me… I see him every night in my dreams and seeing him with that… that… *Inaudible Turkish insults*! It makes me feel so inadequate. I _**need **_him!" Need? Kiku found that an overstatement. If there was anything Sadiq needed, it was a cold and harsh dose of reality. Kiku backed off of the door and went to the gathering room (which was void of life at the moment) and looked through a few books. He could wait for Sadiq's rant to be done before he asked for materials. About half an hour later, Sadiq waltzed lazily into the gathering room and spotted Kiku.

"Hey, Kiku! I was just wondering where you were. Whatcha doing?"

"Just looking through some books. I was actually looking for you until I got caught up with them." Sadiq sputtered a little bit.

"You were?" Kiku nodded.

"Yup. I needed your help with some things."

"Oh, well then, I'll be happy to help you with anything you need."

"Awesome! Thank you so much. So first thing I need is some scrap metal and a place to work with it."

"I have the perfect place, all the things you need to work with are there too. It's one of our resistance shops and I'd be happy to take you, that is, if you still don't have a transporter of you own."

"No I don't."

"Well then, let us be on our way." Sadiq pulled Kiku close and hit the transporter, sending them whizzing through space to what appeared to be a garage. A very spacious garage with a few people moving about. Heavy metal music flowed through the air, giving the rusty walls and whir of machines a gritty feel. Kiku smiled. This was the perfect place to make his weapons. A tall man with a welding mask on stepped over and flipped the mask upward, revealing his bright sky blue eyes and golden hair.

"Hey Sadiq! What's up dude? I haven't seen you around here in forever man."

"Yeah I know. I haven't really needed to do much though. Hearts has a new recruit with a brilliant mind and he needs some things to work with so I figured I'd bring him down."

"Nice! Glad to know we've got more people coming into the shop. Well, nice to meet ya' little guy. I'm Alfred Jones." The blonde stuck his hand out, smiling like he'd just won a million dollars.

"Eh, nice to meet you too. I'm Kiku Honda. You can just call me Kiku though."

"Very well then. I'll show you around the shop and show you where you can work." Sadiq nodded and looked to Kiku.

"I'll leave you with him then, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine. I need to be back in a few hours so that Heracles won't freak out."

"Of course. I'll see you in a few then Kiku." Sadiq patted his head and transported out, leaving Kiku with the smiling idiot.

"Alright, first of all, you'll be needing a few things." Alfred reached down under the table next to him and pulled something out. "Here, they're welding gloves. They work for almost anything. Okay, so you see that little open space between those two people over there? That'll be your workstation for the moment until you get some awards, then you'll move to a bigger one."

"Awards?"

"Yup. The founder comes around and gives them out in a points system and based on the points you get better stuff. Only happens once a month though. So, scrap metal is over there and the welding stuff should already be at your place. Anything else you need, just ask one of the boys around you and they'll tell you where it is. Oh, and if you see a guy a little blonde with green eyes and a British accent walking around, send him my way. If you need it, his name is Arthur. Alright, go make stuff!" Alfred slapped his back and laughed heartily before walking back to doing whatever he had been doing. Kiku shook his head, not really understanding anything about the strange man.

What he did know was that the man had an American accent, definitely a little southern around the edges. He was tall and sturdily built, leading Kiku to believe he was around the shop a lot or worked out regularly.

First impression of Alfred: Scared. Curious… but scared.

Kiku proceeded over to the workspace and stripped himself of his yukata, (He had clothes on underneath you pervert.) hanging it on a nearby nail that was conveniently sticking out of the wall to his side. He tied what hair he had back with his handkerchief (That was in his jeans' pocket). He got what nice scrap metal he could and started on his first prototype.

**-An hour and a half later-**

Kiku flipped his welding helmet up and set the tools aside. He turned off the gas quickly, trying to avoid accident or injury, and swept the excess metal into a bin he found. The prototype gun was clunky looking, patches of metal on its outside and little pieces looking strange here and there. He was positive that it would work though. Kiku took the gun and set it under a rag, then got a big metal board and stood it up on the other side of the shop. The others in the shop cleared the area and began to stand around the sidelines, wondering what exactly the new guy was doing. The gun was revealed to the small crowd and Kiku set it up on a stand so as to make it hit the metal correctly since he knew he hadn't the greatest aim. Alfred himself came and took a seat by the crafting table to watch. Kiku fired the plasma-ray off first, and was amazed when he saw the result. The two foot by two foot sheet of metal had a gigantic hole melted out of it, the scraps of what was left collapsed and fell to the ground clattering loudly. The awestruck crowd cheered, completely blown away by the new weapon. Unintentionally, Kiku had given them a renewed hope for their future. Maybe the resistance would win this war after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**DN: I have a feeling you guys are gonna hate me. Sorry for everything in here Giripan fans. It's what I needed to do to keep the story going though.**

**-Page break- **

Kiku smiled. He was completely and totally stoked that his weapon actually worked. He couldn't wait to show it to Heracles! Sadiq, who had come back a few minutes earlier and was watching from the sidelines, was blown away like the rest of the crowd. He walked over and patted Kiku's head.

"Way to go newbie! That was crazy awesome!"

"Thank you. I'm so happy that it worked! I can't wait to show Heracles!" Sadiq scowled slightly. Then he got an idea. Unfortunately, Kiku was the main piece to this idea.

"Kiku, we can go see if he's awake yet if you want." Kiku smiled happily.

"I'd like that, thanks for transporting me around Sadiq." Sadiq shook his head and grabbed hold of Sadiq's arm before being transported through space. But when he opened his eyes, what he saw was not part of the base. In fact, he'd never seen it in his life. He looked to Sadiq, and went to ask him where they were, but was tackled to the ground. Not knowing what was going on, he screamed, but a hand was over his mouth and he found his hands tied around a pole. Kiku's eyes widened. Sadiq couldn't possibly be... Sadiq tied a cloth around his mouth so he couldn't make a noise and stripped him of his clothes. Kiku started tearing up, crying desperately and squirming. Sadiq lifted his mask off and smiled ever so slightly, letting the back of his hand trail very lightly across Kiku's soft cheek.

"Kiku, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world and I will make you mine. Don't cry my little love, we'll be together forever." Kiku cried harder, trying to pry himself away from Sadiq and keeping his legs closed tightly. The Turk stood and un-zipped his pants, letting his hardened dick stick out and he bent over. Ripping Kiku's legs apart, Sadiq smiled at him. Even when he was struggling to get away, he was adorable and beautiful. He plunged into Kiku's heat, blood seeping out of it and muffled screams protesting against it. Sadiq pounded relentlessly into him, tearing him apart from the inside out and bruising every inch of his hips. After an hour of this torture, Sadiq released into him and pulled out. He cleaned his excess seed out of him and frowned. Kiku hadn't released, in fact, he hadn't even gotten hard. It made him scowl. Why could Heracles get Kiku up, but he couldn't?

"My beautiful Kiku, why do you not love me? Can't I make you love me? Why does _he _get you? He doesn't deserve such a prize, no, he doesn't even come close to the requirements. I do though, I can be everything he is and more. I can love you much more, I can give you everything he cannot, Kiku. Please, just love me." Sadiq untied the cloth binding his mouth.

"Sadiq, I can't love you. I love Heracles and I know you 'love' me but this is wrong! If you truly loved me, you would want my happiness and not my body. Let me go and take me back to the base!"

"No! You can't go back! He doesn't deserve you! You are mine!"

"I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU! I LOVE HERACLES AND THERE ISN'T ANYTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Sadiq raised a hand, but let it fall, not wanting to actually hurt him.

"But why? Why can't I make you love me?"

"You cannot force love, Sadiq. It doesn't work that way. Please, untie me…"

"But… NO! You will be only mine! He may have been your first but I will be your last. I will allow you to keep up appearances but you will not so much as kiss him again." Sadiq held a knife to Kiku's throat. "You won't say a word or I'll kill the both of you. You will come see me every night and you will do anything I want unless you want to die." Kiku's eyes softened, tears overflowing in them and he let out a whimper.

"O-okay, I'll do it, just… please please please don't hurt Heracles." Sadiq smiled and put his mask back on.

"As you wish Kiku. I will leave him be for the moment, as long as you keep your promise." Kiku nodded and they transported back once Kiku was dressed again. Heracles was awake and Kiku hugged him.

"Hera-kun, I made my gun and it worked!" Heracles smiled.

"That's great! Can I see it now that it's finished?" Kiku's smile faded and he glanced subtly toward Sadiq, who nodded sternly and mouthed 'be quick'. Heracles took hold of Kiku and transported to the garage. Finding it void of life Kiku started crying uncontrollably. Confused, Heracles picked him up and set him on the table.

"Kiku, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kiku looked up and blubbered out an answer.

"S-Sadiq… H-he r-r-raped m-me and h-he s-said he-he he'd kill y-you if I t-told anyone!" Heracles' face went dark, an angry and evil aura radiating from him.

"He did _what_? I'll make him pay for this! Nobody touches my Kiku and gets away with it." Kiku clung to him.

"Don't leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone now!" Heracles' face softened. Kiku couldn't be alone now, not after such a traumatic experience. Then he felt something in his gut. Guilt. He hadn't come to save him, he hadn't been there for Kiku when he really needed him. This was his fault. He allowed a tear or two to pass his eyes before burying his face in Kiku's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kiku, I'm so sorry… so so sorry…" Kiku cuddled his head.

"F-for what? W-what are you saying?"

"I wasn't there to save you when I told you I'd always be there for you. I'm sorry." Kiku went to kiss his hair, but remembered he had to be back before Sadiq suspected something and wiped his tears away.

"We need to go back before he suspects anything. Please, just don't get close to me for a while and we'll be fine." Kiku offered a sad smile and a quick peck to his lips before they transported back. Sadiq was waiting and Heracles looked as relaxed and calm as ever.

"How did you like the gun Heracles?"

"It was amazing. Only _my _Kiku could have made something so wonderful." Sadiq laughed quietly.

"Yes, he's quite the genius. It's sad that you really are unworthy of such perfection." Heracles glared but Kiku placed a hand on his chest, pleading him to stay calm. Heracles grabbed Kiku by the waist and retreated to their bedroom with him. The Greek knew there were cameras in each room and busted the one in theirs. Worried that Sadiq would be outside the door, Heracles kept his voice at a whisper.

"Kiku, you needn't be so hard on yourself for this, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have been there to protect you…"

"Please don't think that way Heracles; you cannot be there for me all the time and I forgive you. Everyone cannot know everything all the time."

"But, Kiku, I had that dream again. The demon said you would not forgive me for this…"

"Dreams are not always accurate. I forgive you because I love you and I know that you would have been there to protect me if you had known." Kiku pulled him close and they pressed their lips together tightly. There was a knock on the door and Kiku pushed him away and answered the door. Heracles watched him with a slightly upset-looking face.

"Sadiq, hello. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd come talk with me about something in my room." Kiku's look went worried.

"Yes, of course." He looked at Heracles once again before leaving with Sadiq. They went to Sadiq's room, which was probably the most beautiful and biggest room in the entire base. It had a huge canopied bed with a silk comforter and many beautiful things scattered about decoratively. Sadiq pushed Kiku against a wall and smelt his breath.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" He whispered harshly. "I told you not to and now you'll be punished." Kiku dropped to his knees.

"No, I didn't! I swear! He kissed me! I told him no but he did it anyway!" Sadiq crossed his arms in disbelief, but sighed and let Kiku back up.

"Fine, but if he does it again then you will be paying for it. Now, come here and let me help you get rid of his filth." Kiku let Sadiq kiss him, not pressing back any more than necessary. "Now, dinner is in a little while so you and I will pass the time with one another, yes? Get down on your knees." Kiku did as he was told, cursing himself silently for what he was about to do. Sadiq unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened dick once again. Kiku took it into his mouth, wanting nothing more than to bite down and ruin him for the rest of his life but sucked as gently as possible. Sadiq seemed to like this and even though Kiku felt dirty for doing it, it was all to keep Heracles safe until they formulated a plan to get out. He would do this because it was for love. Nothing mattered more to him than Heracles and if this kept his love safe, then he'd do it. This façade of being happy with Sadiq caused the Turk to release quicker. Kiku spit the cum into his hands and Sadiq cleaned it up. "See? That wasn't so hard was it? I think that in time, you will grow to love me and we will be very happy together."

**-Page break-**

**DN: I told you I'm sorry! D: Don't worry guys, next chapter will be happier. I promise! Don't forget to leave me a review okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kiku awoke sometime later in the Sadiq's huge bed alone, and wondering if he could get back to he and Heracles' room. His thoughts however, were interrupted by his rapist entering the room and smiling at him. He scowled a tiny bit under the gaze but kept calm and composed.

"Kiku, you're awake. Dinner should be done in a few minutes so why don't we talk?"

"About what?"

"You. I only know so much and I'd like to know more before we get married you know." Kiku scowled harder.

"Married?"

"Yes, of course. In time, you will realize how much you actually love me and we will be married. I love you Kiku."

"I do not love you Sadiq. I know this will get me in trouble with you but I love Heracles. I'll never love you the way I love him."

"Ah, but sweet Kiku, I have something he does not. Your body. You may be his mentally and spiritually and what not but I own you physically."

"That's because you are a cruel man and you have no respect for me or what I want."

"I may be cruel but it is true. And if you do not learn to love me, than you will learn to fear me. Now, come to dinner." Kiku went to the dining hall and sat between Sadiq and Heracles. He and Heracles looked at each other and if their thoughts could physically do something, it would be crying. They stared into each other's eyes, longing and sadness passing through their small space. Immediately, Ludwig and Gupta knew something was up. Veneziano couldn't read the atmosphere and was happily eating his pasta as accusing glances were passed around the cold metal table. Eventually, Ludwig and Gupta found it was something between the two Mediterranean men and Kiku was stuck in the middle. They decided to go to Heracles because he was the nicer of the two.

"Heracles, I'm not normally one to be nosey, but there's something you're not telling us and I want to know what It is." Gupta nodded, agreeing.

"We've figured out a little, but we want to know the rest."

"I can't tell you. It would put Kiku in more danger." Ludwig shook his head.

"I can assure you, we are one your side. Sadiq cannot stand up to either of us and certainly not the three of us. We could easily get Kiku back for you."

"No, you can't. He would go for Veneziano next and I can't do that to you."

"While I don't want to argue with your logic, you can at least tell us what's going on." Heracles nodded and after checking the camera to make sure it was still broken, the three of them sat down around the room.

"A day and a half ago, Sadiq took Kiku to the Garage and raped him and told him not to tell anyone or he'd hurt me. My sweet Kiku has been doing what he wants so that he'll be sated for the moment. Unknown to you, Ludwig, Sadiq has a great many friends on his side and we cannot face all of them."

"That is a problem… if only one of us knew someone higher up…"

"Don't worry about it for now. You guys should get back to doing whatever you were doing but be on guard. You need to keep a close eye on Veneziano too, Ludwig."

"I will. Come on Gupta, Sadiq will be wondering what we're up to." Ludwig and Gupta left the room, Heracles decided to follow and see if he could get any alone time with Kiku. Kiku, who had been reading a book, saw the three pass and motioned for Heracles to come over.

"It's nice to see you Hera-kun, Sadiq is gone for a few minutes if you'd like to talk with me…" The Greek inwardly cheered. Finally, he could talk to Kiku.

"Absolutely. Hey Kiku, I've been meaning to ask you… do you have any other family besides Yao?" Kiku nodded.

"Yes. I have a half-sister named Meimei and three half-brothers." Heracles recognized that name. Meimei was the leader's little sister. So did that mean Kiku was related to the leader?

"Hey, does the name Im Yong Soo mean anything to you?" Kiku blinked and tilted his head.

"How do you know that name? He's my oldest half-brother and he disappeared when I was little." The Grecian smirked. Finally, he had a way to get around Sadiq's mass army of friends.

"Kiku, he's the leader of this resistance. He has power over everyone! We need to go see him, now!"

"But how will that help? He probably doesn't even remember me! And what would the purpose of the visit be anyway?"

"To get you away from Sadiq. Yong Soo has the power to help us get around him and take care of him. We need to go before Sadiq gets back so he has to figure out where we've gone."

"Right. Let's go then." Heracles nodded.

"I have to warn you though Kiku, Yong Soo hosts really huge parties and there'll be a lot of people so stick close to me."

"Okay." Heracles pulled Kiku to him and they transported. When Kiku opened his eyes, he was in a room lit with black lights and flashing colors. There were people all around him, dancing and singing like no tomorrow. As self-conscious as Kiku was, his great determination kept him focused. Heracles was looking over the dance floor and spotted the Korean on the other side of the large room. Heracles had to yell in order to be heard over the pounding music.

"Kiku, he's over there. I can get us over there quickly but you'll have to let me pick you up." Kiku's face went red, thinking of close contact in a public place was not something he wanted to consider but he nodded anyway. Heracles hoisted him up princess-style and pushed his way through the crowd, determined to get through as quickly as possible. In a matter of minutes, they reached their goal. Yong Soo was sitting comfortably in a huge pillow-type chair with many large-breasted women sitting around him. The Korean saw Kiku and stood up, flipping his neon pink shutter shades into his black hair.

"Kiku?" Kiku smiled and nodded. "Whoa! No way! You're like, huge now! Wait, what the heck are you doing here?"

"I will tell you but we need to speak somewhere private." Yong Soo nodded and escorted them to a sound-proof room above the dance floor.

**-After the explanation-**

"Okay, so let me see if I've got this right. Sadiq took you away from Heracles and threatened you and Heracles if you told but he has lots of people on his side so you can't make any moves against him?"

"Hai."

"Well, it seems to me that a duel is due here. Since the resistance is fair to all of it's members, I can't really kick Sadiq out, but he and one of you can duel in order to see who stays and who goes. The matter now is how to get him here without him hurting anyone and which one of you will fight." Heracles stepped forward.

"I'll fight him. I've been meaning to beat some sense into him anyway. I can get him here if you can keep Kiku and Veneziano safe."

"Heracles, I'll be fine."

"No Kiku, you won't. I know you can probably take care of yourself but not against Sadiq."

"He's got a point Kiku. When we had the combat training, Heracles was the only person to ever defeat him. Even if he did get the crap beat out of him in the process." Kiku frowned and buried his face in Heracles' chest.

"Fine, but please be safe, I don't want you to leave me so soon. There are so many things that we haven't done together…" Im Yong Soo smirked.

"Oooooh, like what? Kiku you naughty little Jap you!" Kiku smacked him upside the head.

"Not what I meant."

"Fine, fine, jeez. But back to the point, Heracles, you need to get Veneziano here and then once I have him then you can bring Sadiq the day after that. I have some things that need clearing up though so if you'll excuse me." Yong Soo walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Heracles, I'm so scared…"

"Don't be, even if I lose, Yong Soo will make sure that Sadiq doesn't come around."

"I'm scared for you though! I don't want you to get hurt Hera-kun, I don't want you to leave me here alone."

"Kiku, I'll be fine. If I lose, you won't be alone. You'll have your brother and sister and Ludwig and Veneziano. I'll even send letters to you every day."

"Don't talk like you're going to lose! You won't lose… will you?"

"I don't know Kiku, but I will give it everything I've got to win. I won't leave you just because the going got rough." Kiku looked up at him, tears clinging to his dark lashes. Heracles couldn't bare to see him so sad, it made him feel that he wasn't fulfilling Kiku's wishes. "Kiku, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." Heracles pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"How can I not? I'm so scared, I don't know what else to do."

"You can wish me good luck and give me a kiss." Kiku allowed himself to smile a little and stood on his tip-toes to press a small kiss to Heracles' lips. "That doesn't count as a real kiss." Rolling his eyes, Kiku reached up and wrapped his arms around Heracles' neck and went in for a deeper kiss. Their kiss lasted a good twenty or so seconds before Kiku needed air and pulled away. They sat in the room for a while after that, just sitting together and being cute until there was a loud and frantic bang on the door. Heracles answered, afraid it might be Sadiq, but found Meimei looking quite distressed.

"He…*Huff huff* the masked one…*huff* he's here." Heracles could sense Kiku cringe at her words. The Greek decided that it was now or never and went down to the floor. People had cleared the floor, staring at the angry Turk wielding a giant sword. Where he could have gotten the sword, nobody knew. Heracles gracefully walked out into the cleared space and crossed his arms, clearly angered.

"Ah, so you show yourself at last."

"Cut the crap feta-breath. Where is Kiku? I need him back."

"No, you don't and I won't tell you where he is. Isn't it enough that you've hurt him and betrayed his wishes? You claim you love him but you have no respect for him."

"I don't need to have respect for him. His body is mine and that is all that I need."

"That's not love. That's cruelty. Now I suggest you leave before I have to get involved."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get Kiku back. He's my rightful property." Heracles growled, his normally gentle face twisting with anger.

"He is not an object Sadiq!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. His body is an object. _My _object. How does that make you feel Heracles?" Sadiq walked closer and smirked. "How does it feel knowing that I was inside him? It felt so good too. He really was the perfect fuck." Heracles hissed.

"Don't talk about him like that, he's not a whore! You think you're so great just because you raped him, but everyone knows better. You're not as great as you think you are." Im Yong Soo felt that it was about time he stepped in. The Korean stepped up to the railing (he _was_ on the second floor) and yelled out to them.

"STOP! That's enough Heracles." The leader hopped down from his perch onto the pillow-chair he'd been sitting on previously in this story and crossed his arms. "You men will duel. No weapons. Sadiq, you will pull none of that 'allies' business. Just you and Heracles. Kiku! Come out here!" Kiku, who had been sitting in the room staring out the open door, heard the call and stepped out. The crowd looked on at the scene, trying in their minds to picture and piece together the whole story. Heracles looked up to him and smiled.

"Be strong my love, hope is all we have left."

"Don't talk to him. Kiku's body will still be mine after I beat you." Kiku clung to Yong Soo's arm and the Korean shouted again.

"Enough talk, let the duel begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

Heracles nodded and took stance, clenching his fists and readying his body for the pain he knew was to come. Sadiq made the first move, going right for Heracles' face. The hit was dodged, a retaliatory blow from Heracles sweeping him off his feet and into the concrete wall behind him. The Turk recovered quickly and rushed back, faking a punch and hitting Heracles in the stomach with his elbow. Heracles kept his ground, and sent a punch back at Sadiq. The duel went like this for a while, back and forth hand-to-hand combat and intense blood shed from both. Kiku could barely resist crying the whole time. Someone as innocent as him was very unused to such violence. After about an hour of the fight, Kiku excused himself for fear of losing his composure. Im Yong Soo watched Kiku leave and asked Meimei to follow him and ask what was wrong.

"Kiku! Where are you going?" Kiku stopped to let her catch up to him.

"Back to the room. I can't stand to watch Heracles be hurt like that." She nodded.

"Right, I understand. And Kiku, if you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you." He shook his head.

"I don't mind. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to." Mei walked beside him and sighed.

"Big brother, if you'd care to share with me… how is it that you and Heracles found love? It seems so unlikely to find love at such a time, when the system is oppressing earth and the resistance is but a small operation trying to cure it."

"Well… actually, he found it. He found me on earth and was just too afraid to talk to me until one day I tripped into him walking home from school. It was a gradual process, but he and I just felt so close that love was the only explanation. He protected me, made me feel special I suppose. That, and somehow I knew that he'd go to the ends of the earth and back for me if he had to. Love is a hard thing to find, but once you find it Mei, you never want to give it up for anything." She smiled, a blush lightly dusting her cheeks.

"That's so beautiful Kiku. I love hearing about things like that. It's so romantic that you guys were able to find something so beautiful. But, even though you have a hard time watching the fight, would you not stay to see his victory?" Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know he will win?" She smiled.

"Love will conquer all, brother." Kiku giggled and nodded before deciding to go back and finish watching the fight. When he arrived, the crowd of party-goers had vanished and only himself, Im Yong Soo, and Meimei stood to watch. The two combatants were still weakly going at it, both bleeding and bruised, possibly with broken bones and still alert as their first seconds of the fight. Kiku held in his emotions and clung tightly to Yong Soo's arm. Before Yong Soo could say a word of comfort to him, Mei pointed to Heracles and Sadiq, screaming out-

"Look!" Kiku turned back to the floor. To his delight, Heracles had Sadiq pinned to the ground and a fist aimed at his face. Im Yong Soo smiled and called out to them.

"Heracles! That's enough! You need to come up here and rest for a while. As for Sadiq, you will go back to earth." Sadiq scowled and tried to get up, but unfortunately for him his wounds were too great. Kiku rushed down to the floor, helping Heracles off the concrete and back to their base. The other members, unaware of what had happened, were lazily going about their business until they finally caught sight of their battered leader. Ludwig was first to ask questions, and Kiku answered them as he patched his lover up.

"So let's see if I have this right… Heracles won the duel and Sadiq is to go back to Earth?"

"Yes. I know this seems a little unbelievable-"

"No it doesn't. Heracles told us and we distracted Sadiq so he could talk to you. We took him somewhere and he came back to discover you weren't here so he went searching for you. I think that's how he found you with Im Yong Soo."

"Then I have you and Gupta to thank for my freedom... along with my beloved Heracles."

"We need no thanks. Heracles has been a great leader to us and we'll gladly help him out. Now, we still have work to do so we'll leave you to clean him up. Congratulations on your victory once again." Kiku nodded in appreciation and Ludwig and Gupta left. Once he was completely patched up, Heracles sat in he and Kiku's bed with Kiku by his side drawing.

"Kiku?"

"Yes my love?"

"Do I get a reward for my victory?" The Nihonjin giggled, and set his drawing things down onto the nightstand.

"What would you like?" Heracles smiled.

"A kiss would be nice." Kiku laughed again before gently bestowing a kiss upon Heracles' bruised lips. When he pulled away, Heracles sighed. "It's been far too long since I've felt the softness of those lips. I am grateful to have such a wonderful lover."

"Even after such a brutal fight, your words seem to be full of sweetness. I have missed being close to you as well, it is hard to be away from one's love for so long. How is your arm feeling?"

"Eh, it hurts of course." Kiku rolled his eyes and Heracles laughed. "It's fine. It still hurts but not nearly as much as it did. Thanks for fixing it up." Kiku nodded.

"It was nothing. I'm always here for you. I'll be right back okay?" Heracles nodded and lay back onto the bed he'd been set on. Kiku left the room in search of food, and instead got a face full of German. Ludwig was waiting right outside the door and looked as frantic as he could look.

"Kiku! Im Yong Soo was looking for you! He said he needs to talk to you right away." Kiku sighed at the prospect of going without another meal, and nodded, returning to the room to tell Heracles that he must see his brother right away. After Heracles Okayed the action and Kiku offered a lingering kiss before departing back to the base using Heracles' transporter. When he got there, the dance floor was still empty except a small table that sat in the middle of it with people hovering over it. Im Yong Soo caught sight of him and waved him over. The others at the table gave him cautious looks as he approached.

"Kiku, I've been waiting. Since Heracles is incapable of such things at the moment, you will be his stand in. I'll introduce you to the others." Yong Soo gestured an albino man, who suspiciously had a familiar facial structure. "This is Gilbert, leader of the Spades division. Gilbert, this is my brother Kiku who is standing in for Heracles." Gilbert smiled.

"The awesome me is pleased to meet you." Kiku bowed. Yong Soo pointed to a Caramel-haired woman with a pretty barrette in her hair.

"This is Elizabeta, leader of the Clubs division." The woman smiled politely and bowed to him.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kiku, stunned (but flattered nonetheless) that she knew how to greet him, bowed back. His brother then pointed to the last person at the table, a short –man?- with snowy-looking blonde hair and big violet eyes.

"This is Tino, leader of the diamond division." Tino waved cutely, making Kiku's uke senses want to overflow and hug the life from him.

"It's nice to meet you Kiku." Kiku bowed and smiled at them before turning to Yong Soo and asking why he was there in the first place.

"Ah, about that! Okay so since Heracles is too banged up to go on this mission you'll go in his stead. I needed you here to help formulate a plan." Im Yong Soo turned to the table of leaders. "The big thing about this is that Sadiq was sent back to Earth under special circumstances and is causing a distraction. We have about two days before all Earth's leaders start to question where he's from. When this happens, I'll send you four in to blow up their central command station and a few other small stations around the area. This will help us to start our formal attack to bring down the system. In the time that we are to wait here, I will have you three send at least two people from each of your divisions to help make Kiku's new gun. And they have to be smart, Kiku's gun isn't exactly a slingshot. Kiku, your division will be the first sent in when the central command station is blown away. They'll find you and then all of you will head out to-" He pointed to a spot on a large map that covered the table before them, -" this station. You'll blow that away and come back to report to me. If for any reason there is complications with your mission when you are on the ground, contact me immediately and come straight back. As for you other three, I'll brief you and your selected teams at a later date. Kiku, please follow me."

The three other leaders departed from the table and Kiku did as he was told, following close behind Im Yong Soo. They reached the room that they'd been in the other day and Im Yong Soo sat on the abandoned desk in the corner.

"Kiku, you have a right to know this." There was a pause and Kiku began to get suspicious. "This is no ordinary mission. There will be much danger and there's a big possibility you won't come back. I've thought this whole thing through and could think of nobody smarter or more mentally equipped to do the job I assigned you. As my brother, I tried to think of someone else as best I could. I'd rather myself before you, but I need to look after everyone here who isn't going on the mission. I hope you understand." Kiku nodded.

"I need to inform Heracles then. You… You'll look after him for me won't you?" Im Yong Soo nodded firmly.

"I will let nothing happen to him, you have my word as this resistance's captain." Kiku nodded.

"Then I must go to ready my team and inform him. Goodnight brother." Yong Soo bid him goodnight and left, Kiku using the transporter to go back to the Heart's base as soon as he was out of sight. Ludwig was waiting at his room door as he was when Kiku had left, a contemplating look on his face. When he spotted Kiku, he asked what was so urgent and Kiku refused to speak, muttering only that he must speak with Heracles first. In the room, Heracles lie on the bed staring at the ceiling and happily day-dreaming of his lovely little boyfriend until said boyfriend came into the room.

"Heracles, I am to be sent on a mission." The Greek's face quickly went serious.

"Why? Where are you going? Why not me instead of you?" Kiku sighed.

"Calm yourself Heracles. I'll tell you everything I know." **(A/N: I'll skip for you so you don't have to read a whole bunch.) **"And that's it. Oh, and…" Kiku looked unsure, even maybe… careful of what he was to say. "Yong Soo says this mission will be very dangerous and that there is a chance I will not make it back-"Heracles shouted.

"NO! I won't let you. I'll go instead. You will not risk your life for this operation Kiku…" He stopped and brought a hand softly to Kiku's face. "I can't lose you again." Kiku's eyes unintentionally started to sting with tears. He wiped what little tears were there away and kissed Heracles' forehead.

"My love, you are injured and the job has already been given to me. I will fight for what I know will be a revolution. What would become of me if I lost you and I was on the same planet as Sadiq? It is better me than you."

"Kiku, this isn't goodbye… not yet. You will not die. Promise me." Kiku laced his fingers with that of his love's.

"Heracles I… I can't make that promise."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**DN: Okay, I know you're all mad for me not updating for so long but school's started again so my updates will be a little slower. I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with me this far and reviewing. It makes me as happy as a tech nerd in a computer store. :P So thanks and don't forget to leave me a pretty little review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Heracles removed his fingers from in between Kiku's and placed his hand against Kiku's cheek.

"Kiku, please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here beside me. I was alone for so long, and I am afraid to lose something so precious." Kiku leaned and kissed him gently.

"I will be careful. For you and for our future. We still have to get married after all!" Heracles smiled.

"Right. Give Sadiq a pounding for me while you're down there!" Kiku smiled a little wider and giggled. Then he thought of something and his look gained a certain arrogant edge.

"I just thought of something. I need to talk to Im Yong Soo. I'll be back in a little while." He kissed his Greek once more before leaving back to the HQ where Im Yong Soo was once more partying it up with the girls he was first seen with. Kiku sighed and the women eventually spotted him, making a path to Im Yong Soo for him. The Korean once again flipped some neon sunglasses into his hair and smiled at his brother.

"Hello Kiku."

"And hello again to you. I need some assistance. Do you know anyone who can blacksmith? And I mean _really _good too." Im Yong Soo seemed to think for a moment. Then he nodded.

"We have the best blacksmith in the galaxy. I'll send for him. In the meantime, I have a favor to ask of you." Kiku raised an eyebrow cautiously. "You see, we've jacked an impossible amount of amazing fabrics and silks from Earth and I have no idea what to do with it! If you can design some dresses for my girls here and a new uniform for the resistance, I'd be all too thankful and let you have some for whatever you like." Kiku thought it over for a moment, pressing a finger to his lips and looking over the shapely girls for a second. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" The women jumped and squealed for a moment before all hugging Kiku at once, making him turn red in the face and try to squirm out of it. Im Yong Soo laughed at his brother's reaction.

"Girls, I forgot to mention that not only is Kiku the best designer the world has ever seen, he's also one-hundred percent gay." The girls stopped for a moment and they gained a dejected look, sullenly trudging back to Im Yong Soo's side. The Korean then dismissed the crowd of girls and led Kiku to the room they had stored the fabrics in. He figured that since he and Kiku hadn't spent much time together, they'd might as well bond over conversation.

"So Kiku, how was life down there on Earth?" Kiku shook his head.

"Awful. It's so dreary and the landscape seems monochrome to the point of color starvation."

"And how is Aniki?"

"Eh, you know Yao… If he had Ivan back you know he'd never stay down there. I wish we could find him, then maybe Yao would find his common sense again…" Im Yong Soo laughed softly.

"Dear brother, I can fix that. But let us not worry about Yao. Today is a wonderful day and I haven't felt so full of happiness since I was informed you had come to my resistance. You what this would be a great day for?" Kiku passed him a questioning look, which was returned by a thoughtful smile. "A wedding. I have never performed a wedding while here and I know that multiple people are engaged. And a certain Greek told me that you had agreed to marry him in the future! What do you say Kiku? Will you be married today?" Stunned as he was, he thought the offer over carefully. He supposed that it would be nice to be married if he was going off to an almost certain death. But today? It was just so sudden…

"I-I don't know… I do love Heracles more than anything in the universe but I do believe that I would need time to make my dress-"

"Dress?" Kiku giggled.

"Yes. Heracles persuaded me to wear a dress to our wedding. That and I want Yao at our wedding but he will not come." Im Yong Soo smirked and placed a hand on his hip before opening the door to the fabric room.

"Oh, I believe I can get him to join the resistance." The enormous room was filled with hundreds of bolts of fabrics and silks, and right in the middle of the room was a hug bolt of cherry red silk and a man was seated beside it and feeling it gently with his fingertips. This man was familiar to Kiku. His platinum hair and violet eyes seemed to mark a certain kind of sadness and Kiku suddenly remembered.

"Ivan?" The man looked up at the mention of his name and blinked.

"Kiku?" He stood from the ground and ran to Kiku, grasping his hands. "How is Yao? Is he okay? He's not in any trouble is he? Oh please tell me he's okay!" Kiku smiled and nodded.

"Yao is fine. He is just the same as when you disappeared, just…" Ivan's eyebrows tilted up in concern. "…a little more depressed. He figured that you had left him for a girl and now…" Kiku cast a look in Im Yong Soo's direction and the Korean left the room without saying a word. "He cries every night Ivan, he just repeats over and over how much he misses you and how willing he would be to make changes if only you'd come back. He needs you Ivan. You and I were the only things holding him together." Ivan nodded and the two of them went to Im Yong Soo, who was patiently waiting outside. Ivan was first to speak.

"Captain, I request the right to make a trip to earth with Kiku as a guest." Im Yong Soo shook his head.

"No. Earth is already questioning the disappearances and Sadiq's arrival. Two people returning after such a long time would raise too much suspicion. Only one." Kiku placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"You must go to him Ivan. He needs you now more than ever." Ivan nodded and Im Yong Soo granted his request. Kiku returned to his and Heracles' room and found the Greek staring off into the empty space outside the air-locked window.

"How are you feeling my love?" Heracles perked up and got up off the bed to hug Kiku.

"Much better now that you're here. And my arm doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did. You must be some divine healer from a celestial dimension to have healed me this quickly." Kiku giggled and lay his head on Heracles' broad chest.

"No, that is the power of our love. It can do wonders."

"That it can. Kiku, I have missed you so much after that Turkish nightmare stole you away from me… I can hardly bare to stand at the thought of him touching you."

"It is over now Heracles, I am yours and only yours for the rest of eternity. I have missed you as well, my lips have felt abandoned for so long now." Heracles leaned down and wrapped his arms around Kiku's thin frame before drawing him into a sinfully passionate kiss. Truth be told, they had been aching for one another since this whole fiasco began. Kiku felt a little… reluctant this time though. He felt a little dirty, no, tainted. He felt tainted because he had been penetrated by another man and he felt that he had been unfaithful. Their lips separated and as Heracles reached to grip his body a little tighter, Kiku pushed away a little. Giving a hurt look, Heracles pulled him back.

"Why are you pushing away from me? Kiku, look at me…" He lifted Kiku's head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel like I deserve to have you touch me… I mean… especially after S-Sadiq-" Heracles stopped him with a gentle kiss.

"That wasn't your fault. You're as pure to me now as you were the first time I made love to you. I will love you forever, no matter what happened with him. I know you feel like it should be a problem but it's not and I want you to forgive yourself." Kiku looked down and cuddled into Heracles' chest.

"How can I? I can't believe I just let him take control of me like that… He took advantage of me and I just let it happen…" Kiku's voice had cracked and he'd begun to cry. Heracles picked him up and sat on the bed, cuddling his small frame close to his chest. "How can I forgive myself? I can't believe I just let it happen, I-" Heracles stroked his hair affectionately.

"Kiku, it happened and you let it happen because you were looking out for me. I don't blame you for trying to keep me out of danger… nobody does. The only thing I feel for you is love, and you have to understand that I will continue to love you unconditionally no matter what. The only thing that I am upset about is that you will not let me touch you because of something that is in the past. It's done and over with, please, forgive yourself. You have never done anything wrong and I want you to be happy. Even if that means I can never touch you again, I want you to smile and be happy." Kiku pulled his head up and wiped the tears away with the thin sleeve of his yukata.

"No, I want us to be together like that again, but… I am afraid. I don't want to be viewed as unfaithful by you and I can't help but think it's my fault."

"It isn't though and that's what I'm trying to tell you. I'll love you no matter what!" Kiku took a deep breath and sat back onto Heracles' lap, facing him and a partially determined look on his face.

"I want this too, and you're going to have to show me that I'm capable of handling this on my own."

"I'll do my best. Just relax okay?" Kiku unexpectedly smiled.

"Nope, you relax. It's my turn." Flipping a leg over Heracles' waist, Kiku slammed their heads together in a rough kiss sending Heracles tumbling back onto the bed. Kiku giggled under his breath, gently biting at the Grecian's bottom lip as he rose up to sit lightly on his hips. The silky yukata Kiku had been wearing slinked off of his flawless skin and landed around him, framing his perfectly shaped legs. He undid the buttons on Heracles' pants, slipping his thin hands down into the boxers and drawing out his quickly hardening length. He started to stroke it slowly, focusing on teasing the head to get the precious precum he so desired at this moment. As soon as Heracles started to leak the pearlescent liquid, Kiku bent down to replace his hand with his mouth. Heracles grunted, his body still not quite used to his wildest fantasies actually coming true. His large hands found their way into Kiku's silky hair and ran his fingers through it. Kiku lifted off and kissed him again before reaching behind the pillow he was lying on and retrieved a hidden tube of lube that was set behind it.

He poured it onto his fingers and prepped himself before setting himself down onto his boyfriend's hardened length. It hurt, yes, but it felt so much more familiar and the love he felt at this moment cured his dirtied conscience. Heracles felt it too, and he was tempted to tell Kiku to just sit there and let them bask in the moment. Before he could however, Kiku rose up and slammed back down. Heracles could barely handle it though, the feeling of having Kiku after so long that is, and he bit his lip to fight back the urge to come. After a grueling ten minutes, Heracles released, followed by Kiku not a quarter minute later.

The two lay together afterward, sighing and trying to calm their urgent and erratic breathing. Kiku curled into Heracles' side.

"I don't want to go to Earth Heracles, it's so awful there. I'm afraid I'll have to hurt the people…"

"Don't worry so much Kiku, this is for the good of everyone on the Earth. I'm sure you won't have to hurt anyone."

"I'm just really afraid…" Before Heracles could react, there was a knock on the door and he got up to answer it. Behind it was Meimei.

"Where is Kiku? Yao is here!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**DN: Sorry guys but this is kind of a filler chapter. The next one will be more exciting, I promise.**_

Before Heracles could object to Kiku leaving, Kiku had already put on suitable clothing and was out the door leaving Heracles to wonder who exactly Yao was. Kiku rushed down the hall and Meimei teleported herself and him to Im Yong Soo's place. When they opened their eyes, Yao was indeed there, but… he looked… different. His skin was ghostly pale and his hair was disheveled due to lack of care for it. It also seemed that he may have not eaten in several days and he had been cutting himself. There were large bloodstains on the soaked bandages around his lanky arms, leaving Kiku feeling terribly guilty. He didn't know that leaving Yao would have resulted in something _this _dramatic.

"Yao, what have you done to yourself? Why would you do this?" Yao took a moment to look at him, (because blood loss had weakened his brain) and then took Kiku into his arms quicker than anyone had thought he could have.

"Kiku! I've missed you so much! Where have you been? You just disappeared and… I was all alone… why would you leave me? Do you hate me? What did I do?" Kiku hugged him back.

"Yao, I do not hate you. I could never hate you after all you've done for me. I did not mean to leave you alone, but this is where my destiny was. If I could have brought you, I would have. Why would you do this to yourself? I am not worth all the suffering you've put yourself through." Yao nodded and fainted, Ivan catching him before he could even come close to the ground. "Ivan, please allow me to care for him. He needs medical attention immediately." Ivan nodded.

"I would have nobody else care for him, Comrade."

"Right. Carry him upstairs and I'll be back in a few minutes to work on him." Im Yong Soo stopped him.

"Oh Kiku, I believe you'll need one of these." In Kiku's hand, he placed a transporter. Kiku laughed.

"Took you guys long enough to get me one." Kiku gave his brother a hug and transported out and to the Heart's base and to the room where Heracles was desperately trying to pull his pants on with his one good arm. A soft giggle from Kiku and the Grecian was alerted that he was not alone. Heracles puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"It's too hard not to Heracles." Kiku dug through his things and found a large first-aid kit and some other medical materials. This made Heracles stop for a second.

"What is that for?" He said, pointing straight at the kit.

"It's for Yao. He's a wreck and I need to fix him up. He's lucky he's not dead yet after all the blood he's lost. Would you like to meet him after he's all fixed up?"

"Yes, of course. He's going to be family someday so I'd have to meet him sooner or later right?"

"Right. Now before you finish getting dressed, go take a shower and I'll be back in a few minutes." With another quick kiss, Kiku was gone and back at Yao's side to fix him up. He rolled up the long sleeves of his yukata and opened the kit to look for things to sew up his cuts with. "Ivan, I need something to use and an anesthetic." Im Yong Soo cut in before Ivan could respond.

"We don't have anything like that Kiku, it's one of the things our resistance lacks sadly." Kiku sighed.

"Fine. Get me some liquor. Something really, really strong."

"We have some Everclear but I don't think he should drink that-"

"Get me a bottle of it and a cup." Im Yong Soo retrieved the alcohol and Ivan fed it to Yao, who in about ten minutes, was drunk to the point of not being able to speak or control his movements. Ivan held Yao down and Kiku started to sew up the larger cuts along his arms. The pain almost stunned Yao out of his drunken stupor. For the moment though, Yao only cried pitifully and Ivan bit his lip. The Russian was having a horrible time trying to restrain his anger at hearing Yao cry out from pain. After the cuts were sewn and clean, Kiku moved to the next step. "He needs blood. Yao has type AB blood so we can use just about anything." Ivan nodded.

"Then use mine, Дa? I will give as much as he needs."

"Good. Im Yong Soo, I'm going to need some supplies." Kiku wrote down a list of things and handed the scrap of paper to him. "Get these for me and if you don't have it, find it." The Korean ran off in search of the materials, leaving Kiku and Ivan to care for the delirious Yao.

"I'm happy Yao has you Ivan, he really does need the attention. I hope you'll take good care of him once he's back to health."

"I will. There is nothing in the world I love more than him and nothing I wouldn't do to keep him healthy."

"There is not anything you could have said to appease me more. Once Yao is finally able to control himself and move and stand on his own, I want you to bathe him and keep him on a very strict diet. He must eat plenty of oranges and drink lots of water. Cut down his rice servings a little and make sure he takes vitamins."

"Of course. Thank you for your help Kiku, Yao would not have lived if it were not for your help." Kiku nodded.

"It was the least I could do for him, he is my brother after all." The conversation was cut short by Im Yong Soo running back through the room with the supplies Kiku had asked for. Kiku quickly sterilized the equipment before putting together a make-shift IV. Ivan held out his arm and Kiku hooked him up to draw blood. As soon as he had taken two pints of blood, he pulled it from Ivan and hooked it up to Yao. "This may not be enough. He'll probably need another pint…"

"Then he will get it from me."

"No Ivan, if you give him any more you'll collapse."

"Then let me collapse. As long as Yao is okay, I'll be fine."

"What use will you be to Yao if you're dead Ivan? We need someone else to give him blood. I can't give any more since I already gave to Heracles after the fight between him and Sadiq." Im Yong Soo sat down next to Kiku.

"What about Mei? She's the same type as Aniki." Kiku blinked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Yong Soo shrugged. "Don't just sit there lazy ass, go get her. Ivan and I have to stay here for Yao." Im Yong Soo ran out of the room again to get Mei, once again leaving Kiku and Ivan together with Yao, who had fallen asleep during the transfusion. Kiku checked his temperature and pulse, confirming that both were normal and pulling his hair out of his sleeping face. "Ivan, why did you come here? Why would you leave Yao when he loved you so much?" Ivan sighed.

"Believe me Kiku, I never wanted to but I had to or I would never have survived another day to see his beautiful face. The government was after me and there was quite a bounty out on my head. As you said earlier, what good would I be to Yao if I were dead? I was offered a blacksmithing job here by Im Yong Soo, who saw I needed the help."

"Why were they after you? You must have done something pretty bad."

"No, not really. You see, I had planned to propose to Yao but when I went to buy a ring for him the clerk told me that it was illegal so I stole it instead. While I was there, I stole many other things because I could. Apparently, I stole over a million dollars in jewelry and they were a little angry. They sought me out but I came here. I still have all the jewelry and I plan to give it to Yao once he is back in perfect health. Maybe then he will forgive me for having to leave him."

"You know, instead of doing that, why don't you just propose instead? He'll love that more than any jewelry you could offer him."

"You think so? I just wish for him to not be angry with me. I love him after all."

"I know you do. He'll forgive you, believe me." Meimei and Im Yong Soo came back to the room and Mei sat beside Yao.

"What do you need?"

"Blood. Yao needs one pint and neither Ivan or me can give anymore."

"Why couldn't Yong Soo Give?" Kiku sighed.

"He has a rare blood type and can't give to anyone who doesn't have the same type. You have the exact same type as Yao though so you can give to him. We only need one pint though so you should be okay after we take it."

"Right. Well, if Yao needs it than I am happy to give." Kiku nodded and used the spare supplies to extract a pint from Mei, then he let her return to her business. He added the last pint to the blood to be given to Yao.

"Finally. Yong Soo, I need a medic. Someone who is fairly trained for this type of thing to watch Yao and keep his condition steady while I prepare the next step of his treatment."

"Right. I'll call in the best we've got." Kiku looked to Ivan.

"You need to keep a close eye on him and whoever Yong Soo calls in. We are counting on you to keep Yao safe." Ivan nodded firmly and settled in his seat to show Kiku that he was going nowhere. In a few minutes, A young girl and man walked in. The two had the same golden blonde hair and haircut, the only distinction between the two being that the girl was naturally prettier than the man standing beside her. Kiku stood.

"May I help you?" The girl spoke first.

"Im Yong Soo sent us here. He said you had a job for us."

"Ah. So, you are both fairly trained in medicine?"

"Yes. Just tell us what to do and it's done!"

"Well, first off, Yao is undergoing a transfusion at the moment. The blood should be safely inside him within a few hours. After that, he will need to wake up and eat something but only give him vitamins and something very vitamin-C rich like Orange juice or things of the sort. If he wants, after he eats he may go back to sleep. I will come back and resume working on him in about four or five hours. If you need anything or have a question, tell Im Yong Soo and I'll be here to answer it. Ivan is to stay here in the room and monitor his pulse periodically. There is no reason he should have to leave the room unless Yao requests it." Kiku took a breath. "Now, what are your names?" The pretty girl nodded her head politely.

"I'm Lilli Zwingli. Nice to meet you." The man turned to him.

"I'm Basch Zwingli." Kiku nodded and out of curiosity asked-

"Are you related or married?" Lilli smiled.

"We're married. I know it looks like we're related, huh?"

"Yes, I was just curious. Now, I'll take my leave." Kiku left back to he and Heracles' room to find Heracles asleep on their bed with nothing but a towel draped over his waist. Kiku smiled and climbed up into bed next to him. Sensing his presence, Heracles rolled and threw an arm about Kiku's waist and pulled him closer, cuddling his face into the crook of his neck. Kiku giggled softly before sighing and drifting to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kiku awoke a grave feeling had invaded the lower region of his gut. Today was the day. The day that he went to Earth and took back what rightfully belonged to the people. His usual sweet demeanor had departed, his mind preparing itself for the hand of war. Heracles could sense this, even asleep, and he woke up. Kiku looked to him and Heracles could see the despair of the possible death swirling around inside his beautiful chocolate eyes. Before Kiku could tell him to go back to sleep or leave, Heracles got up off the bed and shed the bandages on his arm, showing Kiku that they were almost completely healed. Kiku touched his scarred skin gently, just ghosting his fingertips against the cool skin.

"You're still not coming with me. I can't risk your life Heracles." There was a strained laugh from the Greek.

"You say this as if I'm giving you the choice to pick whether I stay or go. I'm going Kiku; I won't let you out of my sight again. Not when you and I still have so much to look forward to." Kiku stared into his green eyes menacingly, as if trying to get him to back down but after he didn't Kiku just smiled and took his hand. Staring out the window, he could see Earth and all it's depressed citizens now. The blood that was to come flashed through his mind like a picture show, he could practically feel it's cold touch on his palms. He took a deep breath and let go of Heracles' hand in favor of walking to a lockbox that had been sitting in their room for about a week now. Upon unlocking it, Kiku tensed. Inside was the armor he had engineered specifically for himself, a stealth suit of bluish-black pleather imbedded with metal plates to protect him like a second skin. Attached the thighs were holsters for his newly-manufactured gun and pockets for his melee weapons. On his right side sat a sheath for his double-bladed katana that was kept in a separate lockbox. He had made everything just for today, everything for the moment he would free humanity from the tight grasp of oppression, but he wasn't ready. Heracles kept himself from coddling him, for fear of taking this summoned strength from him, and fisted his hands.

"We should go see Yao before we leave to make sure he's doing okay."

"Yes. We should do that now just so we have time to do other things before we have to leave." The two left the room and transported to Yao. Inside the room, Yao was awake and looking quite healthy for his position. Lilli and Basch were discussing something on Lilli's clipboard with Ivan sitting neatly in the corner next to Yao's bed. Yao seemed to sense the presence of someone in the room and rolled his head to look at them.

"Kiku?"

"Yes Yao, I'm here."

"You… you saved me didn't you?" Kiku nodded and Yao smiled slightly. "I always knew you were smart Kiku. You really were never cut out for a dismal life on Earth. And thank you for saving my life."

"I couldn't let you die after all you've done for me. Besides, I need you alive if you are to attend my wedding." Yao blinked.

"W-wedding?" Kiku lost his temporary fire in exchange for a soft smile.

"Yes. I had meant to tell you that I am engaged now. Would you like to meet my fiancé?" Yao nodded with a smile.

"Of course. They will be family right? I must ask though… how is it you were able to find love when you are so shy?" Kiku giggled.

"My love was locked away Yao and my fiancé just happened to have a key that fit." Heracles was drawn forward by Kiku's gentle hand. "Yao, this is my fiancé Heracles. Heracles, this is my older brother Yao." Yao looked over him for a moment and laughed softly.

"You know, I always knew Kiku liked muscle men but never would I have thought he would have found someone as large as you."

"Uh…"

"Heh, you don't have to respond to that. I'm very, very happy you proposed to Kiku. He needs someone to keep him going when things get rough and from what I've heard from Ivan, you won't leave Kiku even after death. Thank you for being there for him."

"And thank you for raising him the way you did, if you had not then I would not have found my true love. I believe we will get along perfectly."

"I agree. Now if you boys don't mind, I'd like to speak to Kiku alone for a moment." Kiku nodded and everyone but Kiku left the room. After Kiku shut the door, he replaced the empty blood bag with a small pack of saline solution to keep him hydrated. Yao's face faded from happy to stern. "Kiku, the look on your face when you walked in here troubles me. What's going on?" Kiku's fire was back, returning to him in an instant.

"Yao, I'm going on a mission today. I was informed that this mission was the most critical and may claim my life." Yao's eyes narrowed.

"You can't possibly be actually going on this mission! I won't allow it!"

"I'm going Yao. I want to be remembered, even if I give my life for it."

"This isn't about wanting to be remembered Kiku, you and I both know that. What are you really going after?"

"…for love. I will make it through this and I will be married." Kiku walked to the window and stared hard at the Earth. "I'm doing this for Heracles. I'll show the world what I'm capable of. I'm doing this for all the people of the world who will never meet their love because of the system. This is what I fight for." Yao reached with his free arm, enduring the pain of many healing stitches to grasp his brother's hand.

"What made you think that this was something to fight for? What is your motive?" Kiku smiled.

"You and Heracles. Ivan's story of why he had to leave and my new love for Heracles has told me that love is something to fight for." Kiku looked at him and Yao cast him a very cautious look, the pure fear of losing his brother coming through in silent tears that spilled over onto his cheeks.

"Kiku… be careful. You must live through this to prove your point. If you die, you will leave me alone and Heracles a wreck. Fight. Never give up and make it through this, for all of us." Kiku leant down and hugged Yao as tightly as he could.

"I'll come back Yao." Kiku left the room, his own tears embarrassing him. Heracles followed after him and once back in the safety of their room, Kiku broke down onto the floor, the fear seeping into the tightest crevices of his being and driving him insane. As startled as Heracles was to see Kiku so emotional, he wasted no time in scooping Kiku into his arms and holding him tighter than he had ever remembered holding him before.

"It'll be okay Kiku; you'll make it through this." Kiku said nothing, only sobbing all the harder into Heracles' chest and soaking his shirt in hot tears. After a while, Kiku's breathing had evened out and held him as he slept. It was not only Kiku, Heracles had told himself. The Grecian was having a tough time holding himself together as well.

The thought of losing Kiku… even for a moment…

Tears came to his eyes as well but hit bit them back and laid Kiku on the bed, not letting his hands ever leave the surface of Kiku's clothes. He couldn't lose Kiku. Never. It would drive him to suicide, he was sure of that. He would not be alone again, and knowing that Kiku could never come back would make it all the worse. Kiku stirred a bit and opened his eyes to look directly into Heracles'. They had the same idea and leaned forward to connect their lips. Every time they kissed, it became more hurried and frantic as if they needed more when there was only little to be had. There was no lust in it all, just the pure love that they sought out every time they kissed. The need for something more than what was. Something real.

"Kiku, we need to do this now." Heracles reached down onto the floor and under the bed to pull out a piece of sparkling something. Kiku knew what it was and somehow, he agreed.

"I agree. But just me and you, nobody else. Quickly." The Greek nodded and the two teleported back to the HQ and dragged Im Yong Soo into a room. Heracles spoke to him.

"We want to get married. Now!" Im Yong Soo blinked.

"What? Why so quickly?" Kiku growled softly.

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" With that, Im Yong Soo cautiously proceeded with the words. After the ring exchange and kiss, they went calmly to their room to discuss why in the world they had just done that. Kiku began to slip on his armor one piece at a time while talking to Heracles and securing the holsters for his guns. He felt rushed, but at the same time he felt that he wanted this whole war to be over with.

"Kiku, slow down. Just because you're moving fast, doesn't mean the battle will too. Besides, we have to wait for Im Yong Soo to give the word."

"I don't want to wait. I want to get this over with." Kiku opened the separate lock-box and pulled out the katana, sliding it into its sheath on his side. "I want this to be over."

"I know Kiku but you can't let your fear get the best of you; and don't say you're not scared because I know you are."

"Scared? What in the world would I be scared for?" Heracles got up to kiss him.

"Me, Yao, your friends here, Mei, Yong Soo, everyone. Life. You don't want to die so badly that you think the only way to get through the war is to rush." Kiku bit his lip.

"How is it that you know me better than I know myself?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I do. Otherwise, you would rush this and get yourself killed. I don't want to lose you Kiku; you're the only thing I have left."

"I don't want to die. I want to stay here with you and have a real wedding; I don't want to die…"

"You won't die Kiku, not if I can help it." They kissed again before a knock on their door caused them to part. Heracles answered it, finding Meimei standing neatly behind it.

"Im Yong Soo sent me to get you. The briefing will begin in a few minutes and then you'll all be off to Earth." Kiku saw her fear too and rushed in to hug her. Mei had always been good at hiding her fear and sadness, but today when she could possibly lose all her friends and her favorite brother, she could barely keep herself in check. The three then warped to the base, many soldiers standing in neat rows behind their leaders and Im Yong Soo at the table awaiting Kiku and Heracles' arrival.

"Let the briefing begin then." All the leaders took their places around the table, Kiku at Heracles' side. Im Yong Soo took a deep breath before starting his explanation. "So, Heracles and Kiku's division will be sent after all of yours. Elizabeta, your division will be sent here to this station 'A'. Gilbert yours will be here, station 'B', Tino 'C'. After those three are destroyed, you will secure the area around the main station and confirm to me it's secure. Once that's done, I'll send Kiku and his team down. They'll infiltrate the area along with all the other squads and plant C-4 along its foundation and support pillars. Kiku will radio all of you from there and get everyone out safely before getting himself out and blowing the C-4. Then he'll return to our base here and confirm its destruction. The system should then be down for several days, causing everyone on Earth to take advantage of the situation and revolt against it." Everyone nodded and walked back to brief their teams. Kiku took a deep breath and walked back to his team, who was only him, Heracles, Gupta and Ludwig. Heracles knew why Veneziano hadn't appeared and Kiku had a good idea why not too.

"Alright guys, this is it. Do you both know how to use this gun?" Kiku held up his plasma rifle. They shook their heads. "Right. It works like a regular sniper rifle for the most part, then if you snap the first part off it works like I shotgun. Then, for the plasma ray your ammo is limited so use it sparingly. Snap off the barrel and press the buttons on both sides to activate it. Be careful where you aim because this could take out three people in one shot easily." The two inspected their guns before nodding. Heracles took Kiku's hand as the other three divisions left to get their jobs done. He looked down and placed a gentle kiss on Kiku's lips.

"Don't be afraid okay? S'agapo." Kiku kissed him back.

"Aishiteru."


	12. Chapter 12

Kiku's eyes remained closed, the fire within him stirring to create a pillar of heat. Heracles felt it. Kiku would stop at nothing now to live through this mission. Their hands held tightly to one another's, the obvious trembling subdued only subtly by their tight grip. Heracles took one last look at Kiku, just taking in his radiance. This could be the last time he reminded himself, the last time he'd see Kiku's perfect face. His lovely porcelain skin that reflected the moonlight so perfectly, the ebony hair that framed that face, his lovely pink lips that had bestowed countless kisses to his own… everything but those eyes. The eyes that remained closed to the world, for no one to glance upon their troubled beauty. Kiku seemed to know what he was thinking, because his eyes opened slowly. They were directed straight into his own. His breath caught in his throat, feeling paralyzed by Kiku's lovely blank eyes. Im Yong Soo's shrill voice rang out, jarring them from the moment.

"Objective confirmed! It's time Kiku… GO!" Kiku and Heracles gripped one another as they hit the button on their transporters. Earth was a mess, exploded building pieces lie everywhere on the streets. Slaughtered innocents blood painted the sidewalks, filling the dusty air with the sorrow of lost life. For a second, Kiku moved his eyes and looked at Heracles. Elizabeta, Gilbert and Tino found them soon and waited for orders. Kiku wasted no time in getting right to it.

"Alright, Gilbert's team will take the back wall and Tino's team will take the sides. Elizabeta's team will follow me into the building and keep our area secure as we plant the C-4. Go!" The teams ran, covering their areas as Kiku and his team filed into the doors of the office building. Ludwig and Gupta shot who they could from the door before snapping the first part of the gun away and filling it with shotgun ammo. Kiku drew his sword and took out the men that came at him, the men hiding behind the thrown over desks and the people trying to shoot him down from the stairs. They found the stairs down and went down to find the support pillars and foundation. Where they found them, Sadiq was. He was tied to a pillar, his face badly beaten and cut wounds that were obviously infected along his torso. Kiku took pity and cut him loose, giving him the gun he'd yet to use.

"Make yourself useful." Heracles scowled at him but helped the rest of the team as they all planted C-4. As soon as they were all confirmed correct, Kiku started out the building. He rushed to see the sky as soon as it came into his line of vision. He checked to see that all his team was there before looking around. Someone was missing.

"Where's Heracles?" He turned to the building and Heracles was rushing out, and at the same time a giant block of concrete was falling from the top of the building. "NO!" Sadiq held him back, worried that he would receive a similar fate if he tried to save him. Kiku screamed his beloved's name as the block hit the ground, sending pieces of debris flying in all directions. Sadiq found Kiku's transporter and hit the button, sending them back to the base. Im Yong Soo was first to ask questions, but was overpowered by Kiku screaming his lungs out. He was crying hard, the tears leaving red streaks on his face. The Korean leader looked to Sadiq for answers.

"No, we didn't blow it up yet. Heracles could still be alive." Im Yong Soo looked to Kiku, who was desperately trying to get the transporter back from Sadiq.

"Then find him. Go back and get Heracles. It'll be your redemption for causing Kiku pain in the first place." Kiku clawed at Sadiq's arms.

"LET ME GO BACK! PLEASE! I WON'T LET HIM DIE! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE!" Im Yong Soo held Kiku back as Sadiq flipped his mask on and hit the transporter button. Kiku screamed again, his little body balling up on the floor. Mei, Yao and Yong Soo all held Kiku in their arms, rocking him as he cried his heart out. The sobs wracked his body, violently shaking him and causing him to lose air for a few seconds and faint. Not a moment later, Sadiq appeared in the room with Heracles' limp body slung over his shoulders. Kiku immediately awoke, sensing the beating heart of his love even without consciousness. Sadiq set him down gently onto the cold floor, Kiku racing to him. Ludwig finally hit the button on the detonator and exploded the building. Kiku cried on his chest, only looking up to see Heracles open his eyes slightly and start coughing violently. Kiku grasped his head.

"Speak to me Heracles, please! Tell me you're okay!" Heracles lifted a hand to touch Kiku's face.

"You're okay… good… I love you... Don't worry I'll be fine…" Kiku leaned to kiss him, and saw his eyes close as they parted lips. Im Yong Soo and Sadiq pulled him away from the body, his screaming becoming increasingly louder as the distance between them increased.

"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE! NO! I WON'T LET HIM GO! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Yao went over to Heracles and checked his vital signs. His golden brown eyes widened.

"He's alive! Quickly, I need oxygen and water!" Heracles' body was quickly carried off, Kiku tearing away from his brother and Sadiq to follow after. Yao stopped him though.

"Go back to your room Kiku, let me deal with this. I promise, I will save him." Im Yong Soo grabbed him again and took him to the master suite, the leader of the resistance's lavish room. Kiku collapsed onto the bed, his mind and body not able to handle the emotional stress. The Korean held his brother in his arms, wishing only the best for Heracles' condition. He couldn't let Kiku's life end now, not after what he and Heracles had been through. Kiku slept for hours, and for those hours, nobody heard anything of Heracles' state. It seemed to everyone on board that their fearless Greek comrade hadn't made it… was all hope really lost? Would the flame of true love be distinguished by the hand of the universe?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Where is this?

This place seems so… familiar…

What is my name?

_Who am I?_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kiku awoke hours later, a pounding headache splitting through his head. He looked around and as soon as he saw Im Yong Soo's brightly colored blankets, everything came back to him. He ran out of the room in search of Yao or Yong Soo or anyone who could tell him anything about Heracles' condition. He ran into Sadiq and Im Yong Soo after a minute of searching and they held him steady.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Please tell me he's alive!" Sadiq sighed.

"He's alive and he's doing fine but…" He turned to Im Yong Soo.

"Kiku he… he doesn't remember anything. He didn't even know his own name until we told him. You can go see him but there's a very good chance he won't remember you." Kiku held his tears in, his dainty hands gripping the pleather of his uniform. He returned to he and Heracles' room to clean up and change before going back and into the room where they held Heracles. Inside the room were only a few people. Yao was speaking to Heracles and Lilli was hooking him up with some type of hydration fluid. He walked in and looked straight at Heracles, their eyes meeting only for a brief second until Yao looked at him. His older brother gave him a distraught look before exiting with Lilli in tow. Kiku took a seat next to Heracles' bed, just waiting for him to say something.

"I know you from somewhere… your face seems so familiar…" Kiku's breath hitched.

"Did they tell you about me?"

"I don't think so… what's your name?"

"My name is Kiku…" Heracles nodded.

"Yes, they did tell me about you. They said to tell you that I loved you with all my heart. Is that true? Were we… lovers?" Kiku wiped some silent tears away from his cheeks.

"We were more than that. We were engaged Heracles, to be married as soon as our mission was complete… to have children and make a life together…" Heracles sat up.

"Really? Wow… we must really have loved each other very much… I… I am truly sorry I don't remember you. You're very beautiful, and I would marry you in an instant had I remembered anything. I may not know you anymore, but something inside me says… I love you." Kiku looked away, his face becoming red with frustration and sadness. "Maybe, if it would help, maybe we could kiss one last time? It'll be my gift to you and whoever I was." Kiku stood and sat beside him.

"If that's what you can offer than I accept." Heracles wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. They could both taste the saltiness of Kiku's tears, but it mattered not. If only, Kiku thought sorrowfully, if only he could remember me… Suddenly, Heracles' body froze only to return to motion a moment later. Kiku was cautious for a moment, seeking the look in Heracles' eyes. The Greek looked down at him confusedly.

"Kiku… where are we? I thought I was still on Earth-"Kiku tackled him onto the bed, crying and laughing at the same time. "Kiku? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine… I just thought you'd never come to… I've missed you…" Heracles hugged him tightly.

"What happened? All I remember is trying to get you outside and then the rest of it's just… blank."

"I thought you died because you passed out as Sadiq got you back on board." Heracles frowned deeply, the displeasure of being close to Sadiq clear on his face. "Then… you lost your memory for a little while and you didn't remember me until…"

"Until what?" Kiku smiled up at him.

"Until we kissed." Heracles laughed softly.

"I figured as much. Only you could have brought me out of that. Haven't you ever read American fairytales?"

"Well yes but why?" He laughed again.

"True love's kiss always breaks the spell." Kiku laughed too until Heracles drew Kiku in for a hug.

"Don't ever leave me like that again."

"Never. I'll always be here for you." They kissed again, the passion of being reunited fueling their love further to create a kiss that only they could experience. The violence was finally over, the horror and heat of battle distinguished, the pain and suffering gone. Life would finally return to normal… Now, Kiku thought happily to himself, now they could make the life they had been dreaming of since they first discovered their love. Now they could be together in the sun of the Earth without the system to rip them apart.

_**Now they could live.**_


End file.
